The Girl who lived: Hollie Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone
by Bookwormry
Summary: The first Harry Potter book rewritten. What would it be like if Harry would have been born a Hollie instead. I tried to stay canon as possible, but I added my own plot twists and turns. so you don't feel like your reading the exact same book, but at the same time it still feels like Harry Potter. COMPLETE
1. The Girl who lived

_**Author's Note: Hello! This is my first fanfic and I'm not 100% sure what I am doing most of the time. I'm a huge Harry Potter nerd and I always thought I would be fun to see harry as a girl. I hope you enjoy!**_

Ch. 1 : The girl who lived

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four privet drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. If only they knew that their life was going to change that very night…..

One morning Mrs. Dursley put her milk bottles out to be collected, only to discover a small child wrapped in a bright colored blanket and next to her was a letter. She quickly scooped the tiny child up, hoping none of her neighbors saw the child.

The baby was still asleep, so she turned her attention to the letter with her name on it.

 _Dear Tuni,_

 _If your reading this then I'm dead along with James and my child's godfather. It also means that we never got to make up over the fight we had years ago. I know we haven't talked in years but please find it in your heart to forgive me Tuni. I love you sister and now you are my daughters only family. Please, I beg you take care of my Hollie and give her the love I can no longer give. Let her know we will always love her and be with her in her heart. Thank you Petunia, words can not express how thankful I am. Her full name is Hollie Jana Potter. Thank you again sister, I will love you, always._

 _Your sister forever, Lily_

 _P.S Hollie hates smashed carrots, she will find a way to throw them back up._

 _P.S.S Hollie loves those little cereal pieces we use to eat as kids._

 _P.S.S.S If she has trouble sleep just sing a few bars of the Beatles to her. It puts her out every time._

Mrs. Dursley had a hard time finishing the letter, by the end she was hardly breathing. She looked over at the peaceful little girl, the last piece of lily she had left. Her sorrow quickly developed into anger. How dare her sister die and leave her with her child. As if she wasn't busy enough raising her son. Plus the girl would most likely end up just as freaky as her parents.

The child awoke and started making small cooing noises. Petunia looked at the girl with a mixture of fear and disgust. Only when she looked at the child's eyes they were a beautiful shade of emerald green. The exact same color lily had. "How can I hate this child now." she thought to herself.

It took a few weeks to convince Vernon to keep her, but his fear of the "freaks" kept him from dropping her off at an orphanage. Petunia was delighted to buy all the frilly, girly things for Hollie. She could never put them on her little Dudleykins. She would never love Hollie like she did Dudley, but it was like having her sister back minus the freaky weird stuff, of course. The poor little girl had no idea how important she was and if it were up to the Dursleys, she would never find out.


	2. Snakes, Cats, and Owls, Oh my!

**Author's note: I'm way too excited to wait, so here's another chapter! Also I'd like to thank GWTWfangirl for being my first reviewer ever and Becky for being my second. I really appreciate it! I also would like point out that I do not own Harry Potter or the rest of the series. I can only dream of being half the author J.K. Rowling is.**

 **Ch.2: Snakes, Cats, and Owls, Oh My!**

 _About Nine years later_

"You better be dressed and ready girl." Uncle Vernon growled through the door, "I expect breakfast to be on the table in twenty minutes."

"Yes, of course Uncle Vernon." I answered. I knew better than to upset him today, after all I'd hate to be accused of ruining Ickle Dudleykins special day.

I carefully checked my dress and hair making sure it looked perfect for Aunt Petunia. My dress is a lovely yellow color with lots of ruffles, paired with matching yellow bows for my hair, and white sandals. If Aunt Petunia doesn't think I look good then I won't be able to go to the zoo. I went down stairs and fried the bacon up, while Dudley complained that his enormous gift pile wasn't enough. After breakfast Dudley's awful best friend Piers showed up. I groaned internally, it's going to be a very long day.

We all left the house and before I could jump in the car, Uncle Vernon stopped me. He made me swear that I would be on my best behavior. I gave him my puppy dog eyes and agreed. It's not like I cause trouble anyway. He patted my head in a rare moment of affection.

"Now that's my good non freakish niece." he told me before getting in the car.

I had to sit between Dudley and his nasty friend. They seemed to have created a game based on who could pinch and poke me the most. Aunt Petunia wouldn't let them mess with my hair but everything else was fair game. I've never been happier to get out of a car in my life. At the zoo, before we got to look at one exhibit, Dudley and Piers stuffed themselves with ice cream. It made me sick just watching. I was allowed one lemon freeze pop because it didn't have any fat to wreck my figure.

My day went by a little better, three different people stopped Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon to tell them how pretty their daughter was. Aunt Petunia didn't tell them that I was just her niece, she beamed and told them thank you.

"See." she told me, "The better you look, the better I look."

Aunt Petunia has always been obsessed with dressing me up as a princess or doll. She loves the attention she gets from parading me around. I don't mind really. I try to be as pretty as possible so I don't have to be lock in the time out cupboard again.

The zoo was nice. The boys were so interested in harassing the animals, they stopped harassing me. It was a perfectly normal day at the Zoo, until the snake exhibit.

Dudley decided to start pounding on the glass of the largest snake in the snake house.

"Oh! Leave him alone! He's sleeping." I felt bad for the poor thing.

"Come on this is boring." Dudley and Piers left to go mock a different animal.

"S _orry about that._ " I felt a sudden need to apologize to the reptile for my cousins rude behavior. " _He's like that with everyone._ "

The snake slithered up and rose eye level with me. It nodded it's head a few times like it understood me.

" _Can you understand me?_ " I asked and the snake nodded it's head again.

" _That is so cool I'm totally like Eliza Thornberry._ " I marveled at my new power.

The snake just looked confused.

" _Never mind, not important. Do you have a family?_ " I asked.

He gestured to a sign that read, "Bred in captivity."

" _I'm sorry. That must be dreadful. Do you know your parents?_ "

He shook his head no,

" _I didn't know my parents either. They died in a car acci-_ "

I suddenly got shoved to the ground by Dudley. It messed my dress up and made me furious. In my rush of anger, the glass wall just vanished. Dudley fell into the mini jungle and the snake slithered out. Then the glass reappeared leaving Dudley trapped inside. Now of course my Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin made the biggest scene the zoo has ever seen. It made it very easy for the snake to escape and I wished him well on his way to freedom. I tried really hard not to laugh but I failed miserably.

They finally got Dudley out and took him back home. Uncle Vernon screamed at me until I was sure he was going to have a heart attack. He actually blamed me for the glass disappearing and I told him that it had to be magic. He actually slapped me for saying that. Aunt Petunia was upset that he hit me, only because it messed my face up even more. I already have a weird scar on my forehead from the car accident. They decided to lock me in the cupboard for three weeks. Two weeks for the zoo incident and one week for ruining my yellow dress. My chore list was also increased and I was banned from eating dinner with the family until further notice.

About half way through the week, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had to go into London to get Dudley's special school uniform. Usually when they go out without me, they leave me with Mrs. Figgs. She's a nice old woman. A lot of the neighbors don't like her because of her huge obsession with cats. I I don't care what they say, she's always been kind to me. Mrs. Figgs however broke her leg, tripping over one of her cats.

Aunt Petunia decided the rugs needed to be beaten to get rid of the dust and dirt. Apparently, they are much too expensive and fancy to just use the vacuum on them. They actually left me at the house alone for the first time ever. Before they left, Uncle Vernon promised if anything in the house was messed with they returned, then he would beat me like a rug.

I gathered the ugly floral rugs and dragged them out to the back yard. I hung them over the laundry line and dust fell all over me. As I beat the rugs I felt a chill up my spine like someone was watching me. I turned around and I noticed a cute little tabby cat watching me. It's probably one of Mrs. Figgs many cats. I wonder if my animal powers works on cats too, I thought to myself.

"Hi there little kitty cat." I walked over to the cat.

It looked up at me and I noticed the tabby had funny markings around her eyes, almost like she had glasses on.

"Well would you look at that! You look like you're wearing glasses like me." I told her.

The cat just continued staring at me. I don't think I can talk to cats as well as I can snakes.

"You look like you're a little hungry. Would you like something to eat?" I asked her.

She meowed which I took as a yes. Mrs. Figgs probably forgot to feed her. I fixed her a saucer of milk and a few pieces of chicken from the Dursley's supper. She happily ate both while I put the rugs away. After I was done I laid in the grass. Aunt Petunia would be appalled at my unladylike behavior. The cat curled up beside me purring and I started petting her.

"You are so lovely." I told her, "I've always wanted a cat, but Aunt Petunia says they are dirty and have fleas. I don't think you're dirty or have fleas."

She head butted me in the face right on my bruise, causing me to wince. The tabby backed up staring almost sternly at me. "Sorry it's not your fault. Uncle Vernon had to punish me for being a weirdo. I wish I wasn't such a freak Tabby." She jumped up, looking alarmed.

"Good night Tabby. I need to get back into my cupboard before they get home or I'm going to be in it the rest of summer." I patted her head one last time before going inside, and putting myself to bed.

The next morning, Dudley sat at the table still wearing his awful uniform.

"Dudley, can you get the mail?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"Make Hollie get it." he whined.

"Fine. Hollie get the mail."

I got up and rolled my eyes at the injustice. After I retrieved the mail, I begun to sort it. Immediately I was drawn to a letter with my name on it.

 _Miss H. Potter_

 _The Cupboard under the stairs_

 _4 Privet Drive_

 _Little Whinging_

 _Surrey_

It was made of very fancy parchment with red wax sealing it shut. I started to open it when Dudley grabbed it from my hands.

"Look Hollie got a letter!" he waved it all around.

Uncle Vernon snatched it from Dudley's hand and exchanged a look with Petunia.

"Both of you to your rooms this instant." Uncle Vernon shouted.

"But it's my letter!" I tried to argue.

He shooed Dudley out and picked me up by the back of my blouse throwing me from the room. My whole body hurt, I picked myself up and marched up to my other room in defeat. Dudley still stood down by the door in shock from not getting his way. The rest of the week letters kept coming. Uncle Vernon always got to them first and he burned every single one. Then on Sunday he finally relaxed for the first time.

"Wonderful day sunday! Anyone know why? Dudley?"

Dudley just shrugged.

"Because there is no post on sundays." I answered monotoned.

"Right you are Hollie!" he said cheerfully.

Then all heck broke lose.

Dozens of owls flew past the window and suddenly letters shot out of the fire place and the door slot. Hundreds of letters filled the house. Piles and piles of letters all addressed to me. I shot off the couch grabbing letters off the floor. Uncle Vernon grabbed them from me and hauled me over his shoulder out to the car. Uncle Vernon made Aunt Petunia pack us all bags while he watched Dudley and I. If I can't have my letter then he was going to pay, I've had enough. I screamed and kicked trying to make as big of a scene as possible. Almost all the neighbors were outside watching the hundreds of owls on the house. They saw my fit and I'm sure that Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon will be the talk of the street for a very long time. Aunt Petunia hurried down to the car and Uncle Vernon drove away.

"Um. Dear where are we going?" she asked.

"Where the blasted freaks can't find us." He answered.

We stayed the night at a hotel but left early the next morning when hundreds of letters appeared there as well. Uncle Vernon seemed to be losing his mind. He loaded us all in a boat and took us to an abandoned looking shack.

"Just try and find us now." he whispered to himself rubbing his hands together. For dinner they each ate a bag of a chips and I ate a banana. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon slept on the bed, Dudley got the couch and I got the floor. Happy Birthday to me, I smiled grimly to myself. I tried to get as comfortable as possible, counting down the minutes until I turned eleven. You aren't eleven every day you know, well unless you are eleven, then in that case you are eleven until you turn twelve. Wow my head hurts from thinking too much. I counted down the seconds until my watch beeped alerting me, that I am now officially eleven years old.

Suddenly the Dursleys were awaken from their slumber by a heavy pounding on the door. Uncle Vernon grabbed his shot gun and loaded it, aiming at the door. They all backed into the corner together. I hid behind the couch away from Uncle Vernon's gun.

I hid my face in my hands as the door came tumbling down.


	3. I'm a what?

**Author's note: Here is chapter three! Woohoo! I would have gotten it done sooner but my cat insists on sleeping on me every time I'm on my laptop. If only she could proof read for me. As always, I hope you enjoy.**

Ch.3:I'm a what?

I peered around the couch, in the doorway stood a stern looking woman and a giant man. The man had a long beard and he was holding a large umbrella. The woman had square framed glasses and held a stick in her hand. She waved the stick and Uncle Vernon's gun went flying across the room, out of his reach.

"Where is Hollie Potter?" she demanded in a cool, calm voice.

All three of them pointed to my hiding place behind the couch. I popped up and waved hello.

"I'm Hollie Potter ma'am."

The woman and the giant both smiled at me.

"Well of course yer are. I haven't seen yeh since you were a baby. Yer all grown now. You look just like yer mum with yer dad's hair of course." the big man spoke to me.

"You knew my parents?" I asked.

"Well of course, they were famous after all, just like yeh." he answered me, while the woman still had her stick pointed at Uncle Vernon.

"I demand you leave at once. Don't say another word to the girl. You have no right. She will not be part of your little freak show!" Uncle Vernon yelled at the giant.

The huge bushy bearded man looked like he was going to burst.

"YOU MEAN SHE DON'T KNOW NOTHIN BOUT ANYTHING!"

I thought that was a little rude. I'm no star pupil by any means, but I do know some things.

"Um excuse me. I know how to divide, multiply, and I've read all the Nancy Drew books thank you very much." everyone ignored my statement.

"Now Hagrid let me handle this." the lady stopped him and she glared at Uncle Vernon, "YOU have no right to insult me, Hagrid or Miss Potter. You raised the poor girl to believe that there's something wrong with her. That she's a freak. When in reality both those statements are false. You should be ashamed of yourself, both of you."

While the scary stick lady scolded the Dursleys, Hagrid pulled me aside.

"Oh Hollie I almost forgot! A very happy birthday to yeh. I got summat fer yeh." he pulled a squashed box from his over coat.

I opened it carefully. Inside was a chocolate cake with _Happy Birthday Hollie_ written in pink frosting. Tears began to roll down my cheeks. I've never had a birthday cake before. Uncle Vernon always said I didn't deserve one and Aunt Petunia said even if I did get one, I wouldn't be allowed to eat any because it would make me fat.

Hagrid noticed my tears, "I'm sorry 'ollie. It's not very good lookin."

"No Hagrid it's wonderful. Thank you so much!" I hugged him unable to contain my feelings of gratitude.

He hugged me back tightly, "It was nothin."

The woman walked back over to me and talked to me much more gently then she did to the Dursleys, "Dear I'm Minerva McGonagall. I'm a professor at Hogwarts. I know you must have many questions, but first Hagrid and I are here to inform you that you're a witch Hollie."

I felt a little insulted, "That wasn't very nice."

"No dear, I didn't intend for it to be an insult. You are a magical child, otherwise known as a witch." she pinched her nose and sighed.

"And a thumpin good'un I'd say, with a mum and dad like yours." Hagrid added.

I felt like a fish out of water, gasping for air as I tried to process what they told me.

"No you must be mistaken. I just a normal girl." I told them.

"Miss Potter you and I both know that isn't true. Now Hagrid, I think young Hollie has waited long enough for her letter. Why don't you give it to her." She gestured to Hagrid's large pockets.

He dug around until he pulled out a letter and handed to me. It was the same yellowed parchment and red wax as the others. I gingerly pulled it open and devoured every word.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

 _Head Master Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, Int. Confed. Of Wizards.)_

 _Dear Miss Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31_ _st_ _._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

"Now Hollie if you would like to go, then gather your possessions and we will take you shopping to get your supplies. Now we have a lot of ground to cover seeing as your "guardians" told you absolutely nothing." Ms. McGonagall glared at the Dursleys.

"She won't be going." Aunt Petunia shrieked, "I'm putting my foot down. I've invested to much in her. She'll just get blown up like my freak of a sister did!"

Ms. McGonagall got right in Aunt Petunia's face, "Now you listen here, there was not a kinder, sweeter, more giving soul then Lily Potter. If you ever insult Lily Potter and her husband James ever again, I will transfigure you in to a giraffe.

Aunt Petunia wised up and shrank away from Ms. McGonagall. I gathered my things quickly and followed Hagrid and Ms. McGonagall out the door. Before I left the doorway, Aunt Petunia called out to me,

"Girl! If you walk out that door. We will never love you again."

I stopped and looked down at the homemade cake in my arms. Slowly I turned around to face her,

"I don't know what's sadder, that you think I'm stupid enough to think you ever loved me in the first place, or that I'm desperate enough for you love that I had to think about first. Goodbye Aunt Petunia."

I turned and marched right out of the door way towards my new life.


	4. Most Witches aren't green

**Author's Note: Here's Ch.4! This part has some dialogue from the book It was just to good to change! I couldn't help but poke some fun at twilight! Anyone watch supernatural? I'm terrified for tonight episode. Well, as always I hope you enjoy!**

Ch.4: Most Witches aren't green and Vampires don't Sparkle

We left the shack at about one in the morning. My eye lids began to droop, it was way past my bed time.

"Now where to?" I asked stifling a yawn.

"Our best bet would probably be the Leaky Cauldron in London. We shall rest there for the night and shop for your things tomorrow. Does that sound reasonable Hollie?" Ms. McGonagall asked me.

I nodded my head sleepily, not really hearing her. We boarded a late train to London and I fell asleep against Hagrid, who was humming a song.

I awoke the next morning, slightly confused by my whereabouts. I looked around the sparsely decorated room. It definitely wasn't my cupboard or my room at the Dursleys. I was on a full sized bed with white linens and my pink suitcase with little rainbows on the outside, was on a bench at the end of my bed. Slowly last nights events replayed in my brain. Afraid that it had all been a dream, I showered quickly. I decided to wear a light red dress with small white flowers around the hem. I french braided my dark hair back, carefully still covering my scar with my bangs. Unsure of what to do next I traveled down the steps outside of my room, to a mostly empty bar. I didn't even have to scan the room to find Ms. McGonagall and Hagrid.

"Sleep alright 'ollie?" Hagrid asked.

"Yes. Thank you." I answered and turned my attention to the plate of gravy covered biscuits that were placed in front of me.

"Before we continue on, do you have any more questions about last night?" Ms. McGonagall asked when I started eating.

Thousands of questions filled my mind, but I blurted the first thing that came to my mind.

"Are bad witches and wizards green like in the Wizard of Oz?"

Hagrid looked like he had no idea what I was talking about. Ms. McGonagall answered my question slowly, "Um no. Not usually. Most witches and wizards look just like muggles."

"What's a muggle?"

Between Hagrid and Ms. McGonagall, they answered all my questions and then some.

They explained to me that my parents didn't die in a car accident. They were murdered. A very bad wizard killed a lot of people and my parents happened to be on his kill list. After he killed my parents, he decided to kill me too. For some reason the spell back fired and it hurt him. Apparently I'm the only know person to survive a killing curse. I showed them my scar and they confirmed that is where the spell hit me. The most powerful dark wizard ever, the man who killed hundreds of muggles, witches and wizards, couldn't kill a one year old.

"What was his name?" I asked.

They shared a look before Hagrid leaned over and whispered,

"Voldemort."

"Voldemort." I repeated loudly.

It seemed like kind of a silly name to me, but Ms. Mcgonagall shushed me.

"Please do not speak of his name. It still puts fear in people. Most people refer to him as You-Know-Who."

We were interrupted by the barkeep.

"Hey Hagrid!"

"'ello Tom."

"Did you like your breakfast little Miss?" he asked me.

I faced him to answer his question and all the color drained from his face.

"Merlin's Beard! You're Hollie Potter!" he exclaimed quite loudly and he started shaking my hand rather enthusiastically.

He glared at Hagrid, "Why didn't you tell me? Hollie Potter staying in one of my rooms. Hollie Potter ate breakfast at my pub!"

Everyone in the whole place heard him and they all rushed over to the table. I found myself getting passed around, everyone wanted to shake my hand.

"So glad to finally meet you miss!"

"You're so beautiful! It's truly an honor."

"Delighted Miss Potter, just can't tell you, Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle."

"I've seen you before!" I recognized him, "You bowed to me in a shop before."

He looked so excited, I thought he was going to pass out.

"She remembers me. Did you hear that she remembers ME!"

I didn't have the heart to tell him that after he bowed to me, Uncle Vernon got so upset he locked me in the cupboard for a week.

Between Ms. McGonagall's glares and Hagrid's excuses, they finally got the crowd to leave me alone. As we were leaving, Ms. McGonagall recognized the only fellow who didn't bombard me.

"Professor Quirrell?"

A pale young man looked up very nervously,

"G-g-good Morning P-professor McGonagall..And H-Hagrid."

"Hollie, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts." She explained.

"What subject do you teach, Professor Quirrell?" I asked politely, trying to ignore his one twitching eye.

"D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts." he muttered.

"N-not that you n-need it, eh P-P-Potter.", he laughed nervously, "You'll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new book on vampires m-myself."

"Well. Good luck with that." I smiled awkwardly.

We left after that, before people tried to shake my hand again. It was still numb from being shook so much. At least Professor Quirrell didn't try to shake my hand too. Maybe if I lotion my hands up next time, they will be greasy and no one will want to shake them. Sometimes I think I'm a genius.

"Um. What's wrong with Professor Quirrell?" I asked.

They explained his tragic run in with vampires and a hag. All I got from the story was that vampires actually exist. Unfortunately, Ms. McGonagall informed me that vampires do not in fact sparkle, when I asked. I was a little disappointed with that.

We stopped in front of a brick wall.

"Three up... Two across.. Right Professor?" Hagrid asked and she nodded.

Hagrid moved out of the way and she touched the wall with her stick.

I watched the wall, not even taking the time to blink. It slowly morphed in to an archway. It was amazing, it was actual magic.

"Welcome." said Hagrid, "to Diagon Alley."


	5. Diagon Alley

**Author's note: Hey guys! I** **apologize for not posting yesterday but this one is about 1,000 more words than my other chapters. Still it's no excuse so i'm sorry! To make it up to you, I'll try and post another chapter tonight. I want to thank GWTWfangirl for another kind review. I hope you enjoy. **

Ch.5: Diagon Alley

I stepped forward trying to soak in every detail, I was mesmerized by the alley of shops. They each sold their own strange merchandise.

Hagrid chuckled, "If yer this excited now wait til ya see the inside of um."

My good mood suddenly darkened as I remembered I didn't have any money.

"How am I suppose to pay for my things? I haven't any money." I worried.

"Now do you really think, that your parents would leave you with no money?" Ms. McGonagall said to me.

"But you said the house was blown up."

"Magic folk don't keep their gold in their homes, they keep it at the Gringotts, the goblin bank."

"Goblins exist too!" I laughed, "Next you're going to tell me that unicorn exists too."

Hagrid burst out laughing, "Well o' course they do."

"No way!"

We passed all the shops on the street, I walked as slow as possible, trying to commit every detail to my memory. One shop called Eeylops Owl Emporium had dozens of owls in round wire cages. A cute little white owl hooted at me. I walked over and pet the top of her head and she nibbled on my fingers.

"Owls brought all those letters to the Dursley's house didn't they?" I asked.

"Yes they are used by witches and wizards mainly to communicate. They make loyal pets as well." Ms. McGonagall explained.

At the end of the street stood a ginormous building. Outside in a little gold and ruby colored uniform was a goblin. I had to cover my mouth to keep from giggling. They were tiny things with exaggerated facial features. I really wanted to go over and poke it to see if it was indeed real. I decided that it was probably rude and frowned upon, so I refrained myself. The goblin bowed and we passed through two sets of doors. We entered a large lobby filled with goblins behind tall marble counters. Ms. McGonagall led us to an unoccupied counter.

"Good morning." she said to the goblin, "We have come to make a withdrawal from Miss Hollie Potter's vault."

"Do you have her key ma'am?"

Ms. Mcgonagall looked over at Hagrid and he started to dig around in his pockets.

"Got it here somewhere." he said pulling out many items that were definitely not my key.

"Got it." he finally held up a small gold colored key.

The goblin brought it up to his face, inspecting it.

"That seems to be in order."

"An' I've got a letter from Professor Dumbledore." he said proudly, "It's about You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen."

"Very well." the goblin ushered another over to the counter, "Griphook take them down to their requested vaults."

"Hagrid, what's the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen?"

"Can't tell yer that."

"But-"

"Miss Potter! It is strict Hogwarts business, end of discussion. Do you understand?" Ms. McGonagall scolded me.

I pouted a little on our journey down to the cart. We had to cram ourselves into the cart mainly do to Hagrid's size. Griphook didn't steer the cart, it seemed to have a mind of its own. It sped so fast through the tunnels, all I saw was a blur. Then the cart stopped as suddenly as it started. Everyone but Hagrid exited the cart. He looked positively green.

Griphook unlocked the door and it swung open. I gasped at the sight, there were piles of gold, silver, and bronze coins.

"Were my parents pirates or something? This can't be all mine."

"It is in fact all yours." Ms. McGonagall smiled.

Thank goodness the Dursleys didn't know about it. They would have taken it and blown it on Dudley faster than I can blink. Griphook handed me a velvety bag and Ms. Mcgonagall helped me put some in the bag.

"The gold ones are Galleon, the silver are Sickles, there are seventeen Sickles to one Galleon. The little bronze ones are Knuts and there are twenty nine Knuts to a Sickle. Do you understand?" she explained to me gently.

"Um. Yeah I think I got it."

She wrote it down on a small piece of parchment and slipped it in the bag with the coins.

"Just in case you forget. You can use it as a reference."

Afterwards, we got back into the cart to go to the mysterious vault.

"Can we go more slowly please?" Hagrid asked still looking a little green.

"One speed only." answered Griphook.

When we gathered speed I tried looking over the side to the dark bottom but Ms. McGonagall stopped me with a look. We stopped, and the first thing I noticed was vault seven hundred and thirteen had no keyhole. Griphook stroked the door and it melted away. The door actually melted away!

"If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there." Griphook informed me.

"How often do you check to see if anyone's inside?" I asked.

"About once every ten years."

I looked away horrified. I was expecting the vault to hold some amazing treasure. I expected a room of jews or a mummy, something crazy like that. It was disappointing that all the vault contained was a small brown paper covered package. Curiosity burned through my body, but I knew I wouldn't get any answers. Griphook handed Hagrid the package and climbed back in.

One rollerncoster cart ride later, we stood back outside adjusting to the sunlight.

I practically started jumping up and down with excitement. I've never been so eager to shop for school supplies. I also made sure my scar was carefully covered again so no one would recognize me. Our first stop was the book shop. Ms. Mcgonagall picked up all my school books. We browsed and picked out a few more for me to read in my free time. She wouldn't let me get a curse book to use on Dudley. I mostly picked out history books to fill me with knowledge about the Wizarding world I've missed out on.

Hagrid brought us ice cream after the book store. I happily ate my ice cream. I don't think I've ever had it before, too much fat.

"Oh Hagrid! This is the best ice cream ever."

He beamed at my praise and I briefly wondered if this is what it felt like to have a proper family.

We passed a witch that had two boxes of kittens. One box had an assortment of black, orange and calico kittens. The other box had only one kitten in it. The poor thing was smaller than the others, she was all paws and ears. She had a shiny black coat, but she was missing a patch a hair on top of her head. I had to stop and look at her.

"That one there is half price. No one wants the ugly thing. It don't get along with anyone." she warned me.

"Well I think she's lovely." I replied.

"If you want her then take her. Save me a whole mess of trouble."

"What happened to her?" I asked.

" It's more like what hasn't happened to her. Long story short she has almost drown, she jumped on a candle and set herself on fire. Her hairs missing because she got trapped in a trap I set for the Nargles."

"I'd love to take her but I can't. My aunt would never allow it. I'm sorry little girl. I hope you find a home." the kitten purred into my hand as I gently pet her. She stared up at me with sad green eyes. It made me want to cry.

Ms. McGonagall led me to the robe shop. Hagrid said he had some business to take care of and Ms. McGonagall had to run an errand. So for the first time I was left alone in this new exciting world. Madam Malkin was a kind looking witch dressed head to toe in mauve. Not my color of choice, but it suited her.

"Hogwarts dear?" she asked.

I nodded my head.

"Got the lot here- a young man's being fitted up right now in fact."

In the back of the shop, there was a pale boy with platinum blond hair, standing on a footstool. A second witch was pining up his long black robes.

"Hello." the boy spoke, "Hogwarts too?"

"Yes." I answered unsure what to say next.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands. Are your parents here?"

"Um. no." I said after a few moments.

"Oh. Are you a muggle born?" he asked quietly. His eyes shifted around like he was caught doing something wrong. I think Ms. McGonagall told me muggle borns are magical kids born to muggle parents.

"Both my parents went to Hogwarts." I told him.

He seemed satisfied with my answer, "Do you play Quidditch at all?"

Thank goodness Ms. Mcgonagall spent ten minutes lecturing me on the sport at the book store.

"No I've never played but it seems fantastic."

He grinned, "You'll have to try it when your at Hogwarts, It's brilliant. Father says it'd be a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

I silently thanked the wonderful Ms. Mcgonagall, without her I'd be lost in this conversation.

"I'd like to be in Gryffindor. Both my parents were. But I guess no one really knows until we get there." I answered confidently.

He eyed me down, making me feel a little less confident.

"I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been. Imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave wouldn't you?"

"No, I don't find it terrible to be considered loyal and hardworking." I answered back.

He chuckled, "I guess we'll have to agree to disagree on that one. I'm Malfoy by the way, Draco Malfoy."

"I'm Hollie. Nice to meet you."

He paused waiting for my last name. I didn't want to blow my cover so I avoided it.

"Hollie what?" he finally asked.

"No just Hollie."

"No I meant what is your surname?" he seemed to be getting frustrated with me.

Madam Malkin chose the perfect time to be done with my robes. I hopped off the footstool and walked towards the counter. Draco followed me as his robes were finished before mine.

"Why won't you tell me? Judging by your hair color and the fact that you're buying new robes, I know you aren't a Weasley. So why are you embarrassed?"

"I'm not embarrassed, I just like to be a little mysterious. It keeps things interesting." I told him while I paid for my robes.

"Well I guess I'll have to figure it out on my own then. But I do think you should change your mind about being in Gryffindor, you would make an excellent Slytherin."

"I guess we'll have to agree to disagree on that one." I mocked him.

He laughed, "Bye Hollie, I'll see you at Hogwarts if not on the train."

"Goodbye, I'll see you then." I called out as we parted ways.

I ran right into Hagrid and Ms. Mcgonagall having an argument in the street.

"Hagrid, you have to take the owl back! She clearly wanted the kitten."

"This here owl will be much more useful then that bloody cat!"

"Well I got the cat first."

"No yer didn't. I got the owl first."

"Um. If this is a bad time then I can come back later." I spoke and they both seemed surprised by my presence.

"Oh hello Hollie." they said in union.

"I was just telling Hagrid to take his owl back. You see I got you that kitten, for your birthday of course, to take to Hogwarts with you." she handed me the lonely black kitten that I admired earlier. She even tied a little green ribbon around her neck.

"But my aunt would nev-"

"Don't worry about your aunt and uncle. I can be quite persuasive." she smiled at me.

"Well I told the Professor here that I saw ya eyeing the bird and unlike the cat she's bloody useful."

"I'm not trying to sound selfish but why can't I take both of them to Hogwarts?" I asked petting both the kitten and the owl.

"I never thought about that." Hagrid said at the same time Ms. McGonagall said, "Why didn't I think of that."

I laughed and hugged them both, feeling completely overwhelmed by their kindness.

"Thank you so much! You both are so wonderful, this has been the most amazing birthday ever!"

"It was nothing dear. I think we both need to thank you. If it wasn't for your problem solving skills, Hagrid and I would still be arguing. I think you might be a Ravenclaw." Ms. McGonagall joked.

"The boy I met at the robe shop insists that I'll be a Slytherin."

Hagrid made a face but Ms. McGonagall kept her smile.

"Slytherin is not a bad choice either. They all have their benefits, but I am bias towards Gryffindor as I'm their head of house."

"I'd like to be in Gryffindor. You said both my parents were in that house."

"Yes they were, but Hollie picking your house is the most important decision you will make at Hogwarts. You need to pick what is right for you and I'm sure your parents would be proud no matter where you are placed."

"Even Hufflepuff?"

"Even Hufflepuff."

"Oi whats ter matter with Hufflepuff. That was my old house."

"Nothing Hagrid. Hufflepuff is wonderful." I told him and I truly meant it.

"Now lets check that list of yours."

"All I have left is a cauldron and a wand." I read off my list.

"Well I'll go get yer cauldron. Professor do ya mind takin her to get her wand?"

"Of course not. Right this way Hollie."

Hagrid took both my new pets with him so I wouldn't be distracted.

We entered the wand shop and an old man approached me.

"Ah yes." he said, "Yes, yes I thought I would be seeing you soon. Hollie Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems like only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charms."

Mr. Ollivander moved closer, creeping me out a bit.

"Your father on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more powerful and excellent for transfigurations. Well, I say your father favored it- its really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

Mr. Ollivander got so close to me we were practically breathing the same air. He moved my bang and touched my scar, he clearly had personal space issues.

"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it." he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands. . . well, if I'd of known what that wand was going out into the world to do. . ."

Finally Ms. McGonagall saved me,

"Mr. Ollivander can we please get going. Miss Potter is eager for her wand."

"Yes yes of course. Let's see now Miss Potter."

He measured me and asked,

"Which is your wand arm?"

"I'm right handed."

He had me hold my arm out and measured that too. Well, actually the measuring tape was measuring me on it own and Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the room taking down boxes and tell me something about how no two wands were alike. I tried about fifty wands, all were complete duds. He happily handed me a box,

"I wonder, now- yes, why not- unusual combination- holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

I took the wand and it felt perfect. Ruby and gold fireworks shot out of the end, putting on a marvelous display. Mr. Ollivander wrapped up and muttered, "Curious. . . curious. ."

"Sorry." I asked "What's curious?"

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Miss Potter. Every single wand. It just so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is on your wand, gave another feather- just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when it's brother- why, it brother gave you that scar."

I backed away closer to Ms. McGonagall.

"Yes, curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember. . . .I think we must expect great things from you Miss Potter. . . . After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things- terrible, yes, but great."

"That is enough Mr. Ollivander." Ms. McGonagall said.

I paid seven Galleons for my wand and Ms. McGonagall escorted me out. We met back up with Hagrid, who was carrying all my school supplies. We then left Diagon Alley to grab some dinner before they took me back to the Dursleys.

I ate rather quietly, depressed that I had to spend a month with the Dursleys before I could go to Hogwarts.

"You all right, Hollie? Yer very quiet." asked Hagrid.

"Yes it's just all those people expect so much from me. I'm going to disappoint them. I'm famous and I don't even remember the night I'm famous for." I chewed on my lip and pushed my chips around.

Ms. McGonagall patted my head and Hagrid smiled at me,

"Don' you worry, Hollie. You'll learn fast enough. Everyone starts at the beginning at Hogwarts, you'll be just fine. Just be yourself. I know it's hard. Yeh've been singled out, an' that's always hard. But yeh'll have a great time at Hogwarts- I did- still do, 'smatter of fact."

He's kind words filled me with warmth.

Hagrid helped Ms. McGonagall and I back to the train station. He had to leave, but Ms. McGonagall was going to take me back to the Dursleys. I watched him disappear, as I worried what Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were going to do to me when I got back.


	6. The non existent platform

**Author's note: As I promised here is chapter six! I'd also like to mention that Hollie's kitten is completely based off of my poor cat Sugar. As always I hope enjoy!**

Ch.6: The Non Existing Platform

I decided that Ms. McGonagall is the coolest witch ever. She threatened to turn all the Dursleys into mice. She told them that it would be no trouble at all actually, as she is the transfiguration Professor after all. Uncle Vernon told her that he would have her fired if showed up ever again. Then to spite Uncle Vernon, she gave Dudley a mouse tail! It's been nearly a month since then and he still won't be in the same room as me. It was the funniest thing ever, like straight out of a movie. The Dursleys decided it was in their best interest to leave me alone.

The rest of august flew by peacefully. It was kind of lonely, but Ms. McGonagall did bully them into letting me keep my pets. I have to pay for their food and the kitty litter. They weren't allowed to leave my room either, but at least I got to keep them. I named my owl Hedwig. I found the name in _A History of Magic_ and thought it was perfect. My kitten I named Matilda, after my favorite movie. They were my only companions for the rest of the summer. I spent the majority of august held up in my room reading all the books I purchased in Diagon Alley. Draco was right about Quidditch. I read a whole book on it and I can't wait to try it out. I've always loved playing football. Aunt Petunia would never let me join any club teams, so Quidditch could definitely make up for that.

The day before september first, I found myself so nervous, that I could barely concentrate on anything. At dinner Aunt Petunia spoke to me for the first time all week.

"Do you expect a ride to the train station tomorrow?" she sneered.

"If you don't mind, that would be great. If it's to much trouble I could always owl Ms. McGonagall or Hagrid. I'm sure they could collect me if you're busy." I smiled innocently.

Uncle Vernon paled, "No we'll drop you off." then he added, "The train? Magic carpets all got punctured, have they."

"Actually, Witches and wizards use to fly using their broomsticks or enchanted carriages but it was to difficult to keep the muggles from noticing. They then switch to the train. If you want to read more about it you can borrow my book." I answered making him uncomfortable.

"No that won't be necessary. Where is this school anyway?"

"Um. Scotland I think." I pulled out my ticket, "I just take platform nine and three-quarters at eleven o'clock."

They just stared at me.

"Platform what?"

"Platform nine and three-quarters. Ms. McGonagall said that its disguised so muggles can't find it."

"Why would any normal person want to find it." he said stiffly, "We are going into London anyway tomorrow, we'll drop you off at King's Cross on the way."

"What are you going into London for?"

"Taking Dudley to the hospital." he growled, "Got to get that ruddy tail removed before he goes to Smelting."

Uncle Vernon left after that leaving Aunt Petunia and I to clear the table.

"You don't have to go." she said quietly.

"Excuse me?" I looked at her confused.

"Just because they want you to go there, it doesn't mean you have too."

"Why in the world would I not go?"

"It's not all sunshine and rainbows there you know."

"Right because it's so great for me here." I rolled my eyes.

"At least you're safe here. If your mother would have listened to me and stayed away from that place, she would have still be alive. I would still have my sister. Don't say I didn't warn you about the place."

"You don't know anything about Hogwarts. You just want me around so you can be in control of me. Nothing you say will change my mind. I'm going."

"I see. Go up to your room where you belong girl. Leave me alone."

I fled up to my room and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

I woke up at 5 o'clock in the morning, far to excited to go back to bed. I cleaned my whole room and made sure everything was packed. I showered and I picked out a navy colored dress with a grey cardigan. I dried and straighten my bangs, pulling the rest of my hair in a low side ponytail, with a big grey ribbon. I waited about two hours on the Dursleys. I had to promise Dudley that I wouldn't hex him, to get him in the car. After my heavy trunk was loaded in the car, along with Hedwig cage, we were off. My cardigan had big pockets that Matilda rode in. I pet her the whole car ride, so I would stay calm.

The Dursleys dumped me off without even helping me load my trunk on a trolly. I spent ten minutes trying to lift it on there, but I just wasn't strong enough. Just when I was ready to cry, a plump older woman with a gang of ginger children approached me.

"Do you need some help dear?" she asked. The prideful part of my brain wanted to tell her no, but the realistic part knew there was no way I could move it on my own.

"Yes ma'am." my cheeked burned bright red with shame.

"Not to worry dear! George! Fred! Don't just stand there, help the poor girl."

A pair of identical twins stepped forward to help me.

"It feels like you-" One twin started.

"You packed your whole house in this thing." the other finished.

"I'm so sorry! Thank you so much." I could feel my face getting hotter by the second.

"No problem." they said in union.

I delicately placed Hedwig's cage on top of my trunk.

"Hogwarts right?" the left one asked.

"Well duh." I said.

The woman fretted over me,

"You're parents didn't come to send you off? You poor thing."

"No it's okay my aunt and uncle are just busy people." I lied.

"First year?"

"Yes. That obvious huh."

"It's okay dear, it's Ron's first year too."

A tall red headed boy, with freckles and a long nose, waved shyly at me.

"Now come along, everyone needs a proper send off."

I followed the redheaded clan to the dividing barrier between platform nine and ten.

"Do you want to go first dear?"

I shook my head no. In theory, I knew it wouldn't hurt but it looked like a solid brick wall. I'd like to see someone else do it first, just to be sure.

"Alright Percy you first."

I watched the oldest boy walk straight into the barrier. I don't think I'll ever get use to magic.

"Fred, you next." The woman said.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George." the one twin said, "Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother?"

"Sorry George dear."

"Only joking, I am Fred." he laughed and took off. The other twin joined him and they both disappeared.

"Are you ready? Why don't you go before Ron now."

"Uh.. Okay."

I grabbed my trolly confidently and walked right towards the brick barrier.


	7. Magic Train Ride

**Author' note: Here it is guys! Our Hollie is finally on the Hogwarts express! I hope you enjoy!**

Ch.7: Magic Train Ride

I glided through the brick wall like it was nothing. A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to the platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express. I did it! All my waiting finally paid off, I'm actually here.

I found a empty compartment, but of course I couldn't lift my trunk. Luckily the twins helped me again. They lifted my trunk and put it in the corner.

"Thank you so much. How can I ever repay you?"

"Oh it's alright. All we ask is a lifetime of complete servitude. No big deal." the one twin laughed.

At first I wasn't sure if they were joking or not. They both started to laugh and I joined in.

"What's that?" one pointed to my forehead, my bangs must have gotten messed up and revealed my lightening bolt scar.

"Blimey," said the other, "Are you-"

"She is!" the first one exclaimed, "Aren't you?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." I grimaced.

"Hollie Potter." They chorused.

"Yes I am. Hey can you please not tell too many people? I don't really like all the attention too much." I asked.

"Can we tell our mum?" the second one asked.

"Sure."

"And Hollie dear, just because your famous doesn't mean you get out of your eternal servitude." the first winked, and they both joined their mother back on the platform.

I chuckled a little, they were kind of funny. I was shamelessly eavesdropping on their family conversation while fixing my hair in my compact mirror. Then a familiar blond boy surprised me.

"Hollie?"

"Draco!"

"What are you doing?"

My face heated up at being caught, "Um nothing just sitting here. Minding my own business. Yep."

"Okay... Do you mind if I join you for a bit? This annoy fellow invited himself into my compartment. I might hex him before we even leave the station. I'd hate to get detention before I'm even sorted." he said very dramatically.

"Go right ahead I'm by myself anyway."

We sat in awkward silence for a few moments, then my cat decided to jump onto Draco.

"Matilda! Where are your manners?" I scolded the cat as she demanded to be pet.

"It's alright." he pet her as she stared at me smugly.

"Traitor!" I stuck my tongue out at her.

We laughed, then Draco said,

"Hey have you heard Hollie Potter is on the train to Hogwarts?"

"Oh really?" I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from giggling.

"Yes. I heard it from three different sources. Hollie's a pretty common name huh. It's going to be terrible for you, sharing a name with her since she's famous and all. I bet she'll be a spoiled brat. Your parents should of picked something more unique like mine did. I've never met another Draco... Why are you laughing?"

"I'm...Sorry...I...Just...Can't..." I choked out in between laughs.

"I don't understand. Why is you sharing a name so funny."

"Because... I'm...Her."

"What." he looked at me like I lost my mind.

"I'm Hollie Potter, Draco. It's nice to meet you." I laughed.

"Now you're just being silly. I don't believe you." he rolled his eye's at me.

I moved my bangs aside, "Is this enough evidence?"

His eye's got big, "You're Hollie Potter!"

"Really? I had no idea." I sassed at him.

"Why didn't you te-"

We were interrupted by the one red headed boy,

"Do you mind? Everywhere else is full."

Draco's facial expression suddenly looked like he sucked on a lemon. Before he could say anything, I cut in,

"Sure! The more the merrier." I smiled.

Draco raised his eyebrows at me.

"You're Rolf right?" I asked.

"Um Ron actually. Ron Weasley."

"Nice to meet you Ron. I'm Hollie. Hollie Potter. I'm so thankful, that your mother and brothers helped me out. I'd still be on the platform if it wasn't for them."

"It was no trouble really."

Draco and him started a staring contest. Thankfully, it didn't last long. A frizzy, brown haired girl came into our compartment.

"Has anyone seen a toad, Neville lost one."

The three of us shook our heads no.

"Alright then. Hey you're Hollie Potter." she approached me, "I'm Hermione Granger. I've read all about you. Do you know what house you'll be in? I'd like Gryffindor, but Ravenclaw is okay too." she talked extremely fast and I did not catch most of what she said.

I nodded my head hoping she'd stop to breath sometime soon. She introduced herself to the other two and finally left.

"What ever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it." Ron said.

"I agree with you on that Weasel." Draco added.

"So is it true. I mean do you really have that scar." Ron asked.

I lifted up my bangs again, showing off my lightening scar.

"Thats were- were-" Ron stuttered.

"Voldemort cursed me, yeah it is."

Both boys looked horrified.

"Oh no. I forgot people don't like it when I say his name."

"You forgot!" Ron exclaimed, "How did you forget?"

"Sorry! I just found all this stuff out like four weeks ago."

"What?" Draco asked. "How did you not know about the Dark Lord?"

I explained how I was kept in the dark, about being a witch until I turned eleven.

"You mean to tell me that those filthy muggles, raised you like a common mud-blood?"

I wasn't sure what a mud-blood was, but I didn't like how he said filthy. Ron didn't look like he liked it either because he started glaring at him again.

"Actually, my aunt and uncle are the cleanest people I've ever met. Now I would appreciate it if you could refrain from calling them that. They are my family after all."

"Fine." Draco sulked. Ron looked at me amazed.

The food trolly visited our compartment a moment latter,

"Anything off the trolley dears?"

Draco and I jumped up while Ron held up a smushed looking sandwich.

"Where's the Skittles?" I asked.

"Skittles?" she looked confused.

"Is that a candy in the muggle world?" Draco asked.

"Yeah I guess so. They're my favorite."

"None of that rubbish muggle candy is here. It's all wizard candy." Draco informed me.

I decided to get one of everything.

"Hungry are we?" he raised one eyebrow at my pile of candy.

"Excuse me, I've never had wizard candy before." I sassed back.

Draco got a few different candies while I sat down with my pile.

"Now, you guys know you'll have to help me eat this right? I'm getting Diabetes just looking at all this sugar."

"What's a Diabetes?" Ron asked.

"It's a muggle sickness. My uncle has it, every time he eats junk food, he has to stick himself with a needle." I explained.

We passed my candy around, Ron's sandwich was forgotten.

"You know Hollie, I can afford my own candy unlike some." Draco said smugly.

Ron looked angrily at Draco, his ears turned bright red.

"I really don't care who can afford what. It really doesn't matter and that wasn't very nice Draco." I said feeling the need to defend Ron and his family.

He shrugged and looked put out.

I started telling them about the muggle world I grew up in. I left out the cupboard and stuff like that. It's too embarrassing to bring up. The boys told me about the Wizarding world. Ron and Draco argued a lot. The only thing they agreed on was the awesomeness of Quidditch but even then they argued what team was the best. Ron was very interested in the muggle world, constantly asking me questions. Draco on the other hand, didn't seem to care, but I had a feeling he was hiding his interest.

When Ron tried to turn his rat yellow, the bushy haired girl, Hermione came back to our compartment. She informed us that we were nearly there. She also told Ron that his spell wasn't very good and he should improve on that. I laughed, that girl had no filter.

"Well I better go get dressed then. Bye Hollie." Draco left, ignoring Ron.

After he was gone, Ron looked at me,

"I can't believe I shared a compartment with that prat and I didn't kill him."

"You know each other?" I asked.

"Not really. My dad works at the ministry with his dad. His whole family is a bunch of Death Eaters?"

"Death Eaters? What's that?" I asked.

"Blimey. Death Eaters are You-Know-Whose followers."

"Well Vol- I mean You-Know-Who has been gone ten years. I don't think Draco is like that."

"Just be careful alright."

"I can take care of myself Ron!"

"Yes because nothing says intimidating quite like bows in your hair."

"Shut up! I'm Hollie Potter remember."

"Still bows. Really?"

I glared at him and left to change. I came back all dressed in my Hogwarts attire. Ron changed while I was gone as well. His robes were a bit to short for him.

I picked Matilda up and put her in one of my pockets of my robes.

"I'm going to be so sad, when she get's too big to fit in my pocket."

Before Ron could reply a voice echoed through the train,

"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Ron and I exchanged a look, he looked very nervous. I'm sure I looked just as bad. We crammed the last of our sweets in our pockets and joined the madness outside of the compartment. The train slowed down and rolled to complete stop.

People pushed their way right out of the train. Ron held on to the back of my robes, probably so he didn't lose me in the crowd. I wish I wasn't so short.

Then a familiar voice rang out,

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there Hollie?"

Hagrid's large bearded face beamed over the sea of students.

"C'mon, follow me- anymore firs' years? Mind your step now! Firs' years follow me!"

Stumbling, I followed Hagrid with the others. It was too dark to see much. Only Hagrid had a lantern.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec." Hagrid called over his shoulder, "Jus' round this bend here."

There was a collective gasp.

In front of us, was a vast castle with towers and turrets. It looked like it was right out of a fairy tail. The only thing standing between us and Hogwarts, was a black lake.

"No more'n four to a boat." Hagrid pointed to a small fleet of boats.

I looked around to see if Draco would join us, but I didn't see him. Instead Ron and I, were joined by a round face boy named Neville and Hermione.

"Everyone in?" Hagrid yelled, "Right then- FORWARD!"

The boats moved themselves, to the shore on the other side. We got out and followed Hagrid up a flight of stone steps. Hagrid knocked three times on the castle door and I held my breath.


	8. The Sorting Hat

**Author's note: Yay sorting hat time! On Pottermore I was sorted into Hufflepuff. I was a bit disappointed not to be in Ravenclaw because Luna is my homegirl but Hufflepuff is awesome too! I'd like to also take the time and thank the people who follow and favorite my** **story. You are all awesome! Thank you adenoide to for your review. I will answer your questions at the end of the chapter. As always, I hope you enjoy!**

Ch.8: Sorting Hat

The door swung open and I released my breath. On the other side was Ms. McGonagall wearing emerald green robes.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid gestured to us.

"Thank you Hagrid, I will take them from here."

She led us from the doorway into the massive Entrance Hall. It was very grand with marble staircases and torches lining the wall. We followed Ms. McGonagall and I could hear hundreds of voices from the doorway. The older students must already be in there. All of us first years crowded together nervously.

Ms. McGonagall gave us a speech on the houses. It was pretty much the same thing she told me before. The only new piece of information was the House Cup. Each house is rewarded points for good behavior and points can be taken for bad behavior. The house with the most points wins.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in front of the rest of the school, in a few minutes. I shall return when we are ready for you." she said as she left the chamber.

Ron immediately started freaking out,

"Fred said it hurts a lot and that he wrestled a troll! I thought he was joking but maybe not."

"Relax. Ms. McGonagall told me that all they do to sort you is that they put a magical hat on you. It decides what house you'll be in." I explained.

Several other first years listened to my words as well, breathing sighs of relief.

"Hello again Hollie." Draco showed up again, this time he was flanked by two giant boys.

"Hey Draco."

"This is Crabbe and this is Goyle." he introduced the giant boys.

"See I told you I was friends with the one and only Hollie Potter." Draco boasted to them.

My cheeked felt hot again, as I heard other first years whispering about me. I gave Crabbe and Goyle a quiet "Hello."

"Anyway I wanted to find you to ask if you thought about what I said in the robe shop." He talked so quietly, only I could hear him.

"About what?"

"About you being in Slytherin."

"Kind of. But really it's up to the hat to place me."

"I really think Slytherin would be the best choice for you." he said in a bossy tone.

I just spent eleven years of my life being bossed around I wasn't about to let him boss me too.

"Listen Draco, no matter what you or anyone else says, the final decision will be up to the hat and me. No one else."

"I apologizes. I just don't thi-."

Draco was cut off by a loud collective gasp echoing the room. About twenty ghost just streamed through the dark wall. They seemed to be arguing, I didn't pay any attention to them.

"You don't what?" I asked Draco.

"I just don't see how we can be friends if you're in Gryffindor and I'm in Slytherin. Those two houses hate each other."

"That's just silly! I'm not going to hate you for being in Slytherin and you better not hate me if I'm in Gryffindor. Okay?"

"Okay, I guess we'll see."

Ms. McGonagall reappeared,

"The Sorting Ceremony's about to start. Form a line and follow me."

We did what she told us, Ron was behind me and Draco was in front with his two body guards/friends.

We walked through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall. There are four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. Each table was placed with beautiful golden plates and goblets. The teachers all sat at a table at the top of the hall. Ms. McGonagall led us there all in a line with teachers behind us.

I looked up and the black ceiling was dotted with stars.

Hermione, who was behind Ron, whispered,

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History._ "

I nodded my head, I read that too.

I looked down again, when Ms. Mcgonagall placed a filthy looking pointed wizards hat on a four legged stool. Aunt Petunia would never allow that thing near her house. I'm not even sure about putting it on my head, I hope someone put an anti-lice spell on it at least.

All the older students were staring at the hat, like it was randomly going to break into song. I was surprised that it opened it mouth and started to sing. I guessed right about that, maybe I'm physic. It sang a pretty interesting song and when it was done, everyone clapped.

I really wish I didn't have to try the hat on in front of everyone.

"When I call your name. You will put on the hat and set on the stool to be sorted." Ms. McGonagall opened a long scroll and began,

"Abbott, Hannah."

At least I didn't have to go first like Hannah, she went to Hufflepuff. Ms. McGonagall called the students in alphabetical order. Terry Boot was the first Ravenclaw and Lavender Brown was the first Gryffindor. Millicent Bulstrode was the first Slytherin. Honestly the Slytherin's didn't seem very pleasant. The more I thought about it, the more I did't want be in Slytherin.

When it was Hermione's turn the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!", and Ron groaned. Poor Neville was sorted into Gryffindor as well and he was so shocked that he ran off with the hat. Then Draco was called forward. He walked up like he owned the place. The hat sat on his head less than a minute before it called out, "SLYTHERIN!". He joined his friends looking very pleased. Slowly the number of people shrank until she called out my name.

"Potter, Hollie"

I stepped forward, hearing whispers all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Hollie Potter!"

"Good luck Miss Potter." Ms. McGonagall said, putting the hat on my head.

"Hmmm." a tiny voice whispered in my ear, "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes- and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now thats interesting. . . . So where do I put you?"

"Um. Slytherin maybe?" I said timidly, more for Draco's sake then my own.

"You could be great you know, it's all right here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that. I can feel however that Slytherin isn't your true desire is it."

"No. Not really."

"Why don't you tell me what you want?"

"I. . . I want to be smart, loyal, cunning but most importantly I want to be brave. I want to show them I can take care of myself. I don't want to be pushed around anymore. I want my parents to be proud of me and I don't want to be scared anymore."

"You would be a benefit to any of the houses. Which I might add is a rare feat. But I think there is only one house in which you seek. Am I right?"

"Yes."

"Well then it better be GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled.

I received the loudest cheer yet and I walked to the Gryffindor table in a daze. Percy, Ron's older brother, the Perfect, shook my hand. The Weasley twins shouted, "We got Potter, we got Potter!" Hagrid caught my eye and gave me a thumbs up, I grinned back.

In the center of the table that Hagrid sat at, also sat Albus Dumbledore. I recognized him from a chocolate frog card. His silver hair was the only thing that shone as bright as the ghosts. After a few more were sorted, Ron joined the Gryffindor table also. I cheered as loud as I could and his brothers messed his hair up. After Blaise Zabini was sorted to Slytherin, Ms. McGonagall rolled up the scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

Albus Dumbledore stood up and opened his arms wide.

"Welcome!" he said, "Welcome to a new school year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words and here they are : Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

Everyone clapped, but I wasn't sure if I should laugh or not.

"Is he – a bit mad?" I asked Percy.

"Mad." he said airily, "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes Hollie?"

My mouth fell open, dishes upon dishes of food sat in front of me. The Dursleys didn't exactly starve me but I was never allowed to eat as much as I wanted. Aunt Petunia always measured my food out so I wouldn't get fat. Maybe she should of done it a little bit with Dudley, then he wouldn't so round. I tried a bit of everything, making sure to slip bits of meat into my pocket for Matilda. She gobbled it up and went back to sleep.

As we ate, Ron and a sandy haired boy named Seamus managed to upset Sir Nicholas, the Gryffindor ghost. He does not like being call Nearly Headless Nick and he will swing his head off to show you why he's only nearly headless. I noticed a ghost was sitting next to Draco. He didn't look too happy about it. The ghost was horrid and covered in silver blood, so I could see why Draco was upset. He caught me staring at him and I smiled at him, he managed a brief weak smile back. He turned back to talk to his friends and I looked away.

I started getting sleepy, bored of the conversation buzzing around the table. I looked back up to the High Table again. Ms. McGonagall was having a deep conversation with Professor Dumbledore. Professor Quirrell still in his purple turban, was talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and shallow skin. The professor who needed a good shampooing looked past Professor Quirrell and directly in to my dark green eyes. When it happened, a sharp hot pain shot across where my scar was.

"Ouch!" I grabbed my forehead in pain.

"What is it?" Percy asked me.

"N-nothing. I'm fine." I removed my hand.

The pain went away as quickly as it started. What I didn't like was the look the professor gave me, almost like he didn't like me already.

"Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" I asked Percy.

"That's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions, but everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job. Snape knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts."

I watched Snape for awhile, but he never looked at me again.

After the dishes disappeared, Professor Dumbledore gave another speech. This one actually made sense. He told us not to go into the forest, as it was forbidden to all students. I have a feeling that the Weasley twins had something to do with the announcement, because they gave each other high fives when he mentioned it. We aren't suppose to do magic in between classes in corridors. He also said something or another about Quidditch tryouts.

"And finally I must tell you that this year, the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone, who does not wish to die a very painful death."

I laughed, but I quickly stopped because very few others laughed too.

"He's not serious?" I muttered to Percy.

"Must be. It's odd. He usually gives us a reason as to why we aren't allowed."

What kind of school is this, I thought to myself.

After the school song was sang we were sent off to bed. I followed the other Gryffindor's out of the Great Hall. On our way to the Gryffindor common room, we ran into a very annoying poltergeist named Peeves. Luckily Percy knew how to chase him off. At the end of a corridor, there was a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress. She looked like Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, actually.

"Password?" she asked.

"Caput Draconis." Percy said and the picture swung open. It revealed a round hole and we all scrambled through. Ron had to help Neville, he couldn't get it by himself. We found ourselves in the Gryffindor common room. It was a round cozy room with a big fireplace and lots of squashy armchairs.

I said my goodbyes to the boys as Percy directed us girls up to our dormitory. After climbing lots of steps I finally got to my room that I share with three other Gryffindor girls. All of us are first years. Our trunk were already sitting at each of the four poster beds. Besides a bed we each had a wardrobe and a desk. Hermione didn't want the bed and desk she was assigned.

"It's by the window! It will distract me from studying." she whined.

Neither Lavender or Parvati, an indian girl with long dark hair, would give up their assigned beds. I decided to give her mine just so she would be quiet and let me go to bed.

"Fine Hermione if it's that big of a deal, we'll trade, but can we please go to sleep first."

"Thank you!" she changed and jumped into my old bed.

I climbed into my new bed, admiring the red velvet curtains, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

 **Author's note 2.0: Sorry** **adenoide I can't PM you personal because you're a guest but I hope this helps. Minerva was very upset about leaving Hollie with the terrible Dursleys but she couldn't do much more than bully them, yet. Hollie also mentioned that she knew how to go through the platform, she just wanted to watch someone else do it first. She has trust issues from her years with the Dursleys. Thank you again for reading I hope you enjoyed it!**


	9. The Terrible Potions Class

**Author's Note: Here's good old chapter nine! A BIG THANK YOU to Rei a Wandering Shinigami, Ern Estine 13624, ThunderClaw03 and adenoide  for reviewing last chapter. It means a lot to me to hear your ****opinions. I hope you all have a great day and enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

Ch.9: The Terrible Potions Class

I woke up bright and early for my monday classes. I carefully pushed Matilda off my chest, where she was sleeping, and rolled out of bed. Excitement filled me as I started getting ready. I triple checked my appearance, making sure my skirt and robes were straight. I hurried down to the common room where Ron was waiting on me.

"Honestly woman, Why does it take so long for you girls to get ready? I only take about ten minutes."

"You try taming your hair when it reaches down to your bum! You're lucky I only took forty minutes."

He rolled his eyes at me and we made our way to the Great Hall. We only got lost seven times. The people who built this castle must have worked in the circus. The castle was like a fun house gone wrong. Some staircases moved without warning and some even had steps just vanish.

After we finally made it to breakfast, we sat down already exhausted.

"What do we have today?" Ron asked me, pouring sugar over his porridge.

"Double Potions today with the Slytherin House." I read off my schedule.

"Ugh. Snape's Head of the Slytherin House. They say he always favors them- we'll be able to see if that's true." He said stuffing his face.

Hundreds of owls began to stream into the Great Hall. Hedwig showed up, with no letters, of course. I fed her pieces of toast and she nibbled on my ear, making me giggle. I looked over at Seamus's _Daily Prophet,_ while Ron received letters from his parents and sister. It had moving pictures which was cool, but the articles seemed a little boring. I saw that Gringotts was broken into and I didn't think much about it.

"Earth to Hollie!" Ron waved his arm in front of me.

"What?"

"I said, we better be going if we want any chance of making it on time." Ron said.

"Thanks Seamus!" I threw his paper back to him and walked off with Ron.

Potions class was in one of the dungeons. I shivered, I don't know if it was from the cold or the creepy pickled animals on the walls. Snape really knows how to decorate. Professor Snape started class with a roll call and he paused at my name.

"Ah yes." his voice was soft, "Hollie Potter. Our new- _celebrity._ "

Yup, for some reason he definitely did not like me one bit.

He gave a dramatic speech, I tried being a good student and I wrote it all down. He barely spoke above a whisper, but I caught his every word. I knew I wouldn't like him after he called his students dunderheads.

"It seems some of you, know so much, that you don't think you have to PAY ATTENTION."

Ron elbowed me, messing up my note taking.

"Potter!" Snape said suddenly, "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Darn, I knew I read something about it, but the potion books were my least favorite. I looked over at Ron, whom was no help at all. Hermione's hand shot straight in the air.

"I don't know, sir." I told him, feeling my face heat up.

His lip curled into a sneer.

"Tut, tut- fame clearly isn't everything." he ignored Hermione's hand.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

I had a feeling that the supply cabinet was not the answer he was looking for, so I stayed quiet. Draco who was at the table beside me, leaned over to help me out.

"Mr. Malfoy, were you going to attempt to aid Miss Potter?"

"No sir. Just tying my shoe." Draco lied.

"I see. A point will be taken from Gryffindor for cheating, Potter."

Many people around the room rustled in protest.

"Enough." he said and everyone stopped, "What is the difference Potter, between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

Hermione stood up with her hand raised high.

"I'm not sure Professor." I said quietly, "But I think Hermione does though, why don't you ask her?"

Ron, Draco and the other boys around me snickered. I caught Seamus's eye and he winked at me. Snape, on the other hand, was not pleased.

"Sit down Granger. A point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter."

He put us in pairs to brew a simple potion that cures boils. He criticized everyone but Draco, he seemed to do everything perfect. Draco looked at me every time Snape looked away. It was going alright until disaster struck. Neville managed to melt Seamus's cauldron and their potion went flying. Ron and I were standing right next to them when it happened. Ron ducked down and I thought for sure I was going to get a face full of boil potion. However, a hand quickly grabbed the back of my robes, pulling me away and saving my face.

"You alright, Hollie?" Draco asked after he pulled me away.

"Yeah. I think so. That was a close, thank you! I owe you one."

"No problem. I just didn't want you to end up like that moron." he pointed to Neville who was now covered in angry red boils.

I carefully made my way back over to Ron, avoiding the puddles of potions. Snape insulted Neville and made Seamus take him to the hospital. I'm just about at my wit's end with Snape.

"You- Potter why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."

Ron tried to stop me, but my anger boiled over,

"I wasn't aware that I was his teacher, Professor. Maybe if you spent more time teaching instead of bullying eleven year olds, he wouldn't of done it."

I immediately knew I was done for. Every Gryffindor and Slytherin stared at me, like I've gone mad.

"How. . Dare. . . You. . ." Snape got right in my face.

He raised his hand up and I flinched knowing that a punch or slap would follow. It never came, he just adjusted his cloak. His eye's narrowed on me and I straighten out looking him back in the eye. I swear for a moment he looked like he was sad, but it disappeared so quickly. I think I might have imagined it.

"One more word, Potter and you'll have detention for a week."

He went back to the lesson, ignoring me the rest of the time. I could feel everyone staring at me, and I know one thing for sure, I'm never looking forward to another monday Potions class again.


	10. Tea Party with Hagrid

**Author's note: We are officially over halfway done with book one! I'd like to thank Ern Estine 13624 and EMjambment for your reviews last chapter. I don't have time until the weekend but I'll be going through my older chapters, fixing any mistakes I didn't catch when I proof read them before I posted them. I ****apologize, I'm a terrible proof reader. I'm trying to be better I promise! I also wanted to let you to know that I won't have any couple pairings until Goblet of Fire. As always I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Ch. 10: Tea Party with Hagrid

The rest of the week went much better than monday. Unfortunately, people were still whispering about me. It was getting ridiculous, we could hardly get to class without people lining up outside of their classes, trying to get a good look at me. I wanted to just stand on the table in the Great Hall and yell for them to get their gawking over with. Ron didn't think it was a good idea. He pointed out that everyone thought I was nuts for yelling at Snape, they didn't need another reason to label me as a crazy. Ron did have a point about that I guess.

My room mates and I have been getting along very well. At first I was nervous, the last time I was with this many girls, terrible things happened, but they are all nice girls. Lavender is probably my favorite room mate. She loves bows and ribbons more than I do. I have so many that I gave her a few to wear. She wears the pink one almost everyday. Parvati's a nice girl too. I taught her how to french braid and she in return taught me how to fishtail. Hermione's really the odd one out. She just doesn't like the girly things we liked. She also only wants to study, study, study. I mean it's only the first week of classes, how much studying did she really need to do.

Besides people giving me the stare down, getting to class wasn't too bad. The only real obstacles were Peeves and Filch. Peeves annoyed me, he locked doors, tripped people, and just tried to be a pain as much as possible. Filch tried to give anyone walking in the corridors a hard time. He's the care taker and he takes his job way too seriously. He has an awful cat named Mrs. Norris. She tried picking a fight with my little Matilda. I had to remind myself that kicking the cat was animal abuse and animal abuse is wrong.

My classes all went much smoother than mondays Potion class. On Wednesdays at midnight we study the stars and the planets. I have some background knowledge from my science class last year, at my muggle school. Three times a week we have Herbology with Professor Sprout. The only class I disliked almost as much as Potions was History of Magic. It was the most dull and boring class I've ever had the displeasure of attending. The only thing interesting about the class is that Professor Binns is a ghost. He fell asleep in front of a fire and when he got up to teach the next day, he left his body behind.

Charms and Transfiguration are both the most interesting classes so far. Professor Flitwick, a tiny little wizard, is the Charms teacher. He has to stand on a pile of books just to see everyone and when he called my name at roll call, he fell off of it. Professor McGonagall is my favorite teacher, but I might be bias as I know her the best. She's a very strict teacher, but at least she's fair unlike Snape. Our first lesson was changing a match into a needle. Hermione was the only one to get hers to turn silver and pointy. I'm a little upset that I didn't do it.

Friday was our first Defense Against the Dark Arts class, everyone was looking forward to it. Before class, Ron, Lavender, Parvati, Seamus, and I all got breakfast together. The owls flew into the Great Hall like every morning. Only today I actually got a piece of mail. I wonder if it just junk mail. Does the Wizarding world have junk mail? Hedwig dropped the note on my plate.

 _Dear Hollie,_

 _I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three? I want to hear all about your first week. Send an answer back with Hedwig._

 _Hagrid._

I borrowed Ron's quill and scribbled, _Yes Please! See you later!,_ on the back of the note. I sent it off with Hedwig. We all hurried off to class afterwards. We were looking forward to it so much and it was a complete let down. The class was a bit of a joke. Professor Quirrell's room reeked of garlic. Everyone said it was to ward off a vampire he met in Romania. I think that maybe he just smells bad and tries to cover it with the smell of garlic. He was also still wearing his weird purple turban. He claimed that the turban was a gift from an african prince as a thank you for getting rid of a zombie. He wouldn't tell us how he did it though.

"Psst Ron." I whispered kicking him to get his attention.

"Whaaatttt." he yawned, already bored of the class.

"I think Quirrell is just bald, that's probably why he wears the turban, What do you think?"

"Fred and George said that he fills the thing with garlic too. He's quite paranoid."

I giggled at that thought, "Well no wonder he looks like he has a headache. It's probably heavy from the garlic."

Ron had to stifle his laugh and I tried paying attention again. It was relieving to find out that I wasn't behind everyone else, there are loads of muggle borns. Even people who grew up with magic like Ron didn't know most of the things we were learning. After a very disappointing Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Ron joined me to go visit Hagrid.

Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the forbidden forest. I knocked and I heard Hagrid's voice ring out,

"Back Fang Back!"

Hagrid's big, hairy face appeared when he opened the door. He let us in, holding back an enormous black boarhound.

"Make yerselves at home." Hagrid said letting go of Fang.

Fang immediately started licking Ron's ears.

"This is Ron." I told Hagrid.

"Another Weasley, eh?" Hagrid guessed, "I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest."

Hagrid fed us rock cakes, we pretended to enjoy them as we stuffed them in our pockets.

"So how yer classes comin' along."

"Alright. I guess. History of Magic is a bit boring." I said.

"A bit! It's so boring Binns looks like he's falling asleep and he's a bloody ghost." Ron added.

"It was the same way when I was there." Hagrid chuckled.

"Yeah well, I'll take Binns over Snape any day. At least Binns doesn't hate me."

"Now I'm sure Professor Snape don't hate yer. He doesn't like anyone 'less their Slytherins."

"But he seemed to really _hate_ me."

"Rubbish!" Hagrid said, "Why should he?"

Hagrid wouldn't look me in the eye, I think he's hiding something. He quickly changed the subject to Ron's brother Charlie's work with dragons. Uninterested in the conversation, I picked up a clipping from the _Daily Prophet_ Hagrid had laying on the table. It was about the Gringotts break in, I saw the same article on Seamus's paper.

"Hagrid!" I pointed to the clipping, "That Gringotts break in happened on my birthday! It might of happened when we were there!"

Hagrid wouldn't look me in the eye again. He just grunted and offered me another rock cake. One line in particular stood out, _The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied that same day._ Hagrid did empty vault seven hundred and thirteen when he took out that grubby little package. We left Hagrid shortly after that to go to dinner, our pockets were weighed down with rock cakes. I wasn't very hungry instead I thought about Hagrid. He knew something and I'm going to find out what.


	11. I Believe I Can Fly

**Author's note: Here is lovely chapter eleven. A big thank you goes to DivergentFanCat, Ern Estine 13624 and adenoide. I always love getting reviews! I think I'll have this story done by the end of next week. Then I shall be off to The Chamber of Secrets! In case some of you didn't know soccer is called football in Europe. I personally think it make more sense . As always I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Ch.11: I Believe I can Fly

On thursday at lunch the Gryffindor table was having a very heated argument. It all started over Ron and Dean Thomas fighting over football.

"That sounds like bloody rubbish! How can one ball on the ground be any fun!" Ron yelled at Dean.

"You're just saying that because you never played before!" Dean argued back.

"Well you've never played Quidditch! Hollie help me out here! Tell him Quidditch is the best." Ron brought me into the debate.

I looked up at him wide eyed, "Haha. Um. Welllll.. I um. Actually Ron, I really like football and I kind of agree with Dean on this on."

I heard several people yell out, "WHAT?"

I threw my hands up, "Whoa! Hey now! Everyone is allowed to have their own opinion."

"Not if your opinion is wrong!" Draco chimed in. I forgot he was eating lunch with me today.

Dean gave me a high five,

"Finally someone else here has good taste!"

"Good tastes! I think you're both nutters!" Seamus added in his thick irish accent.

The table burst into disagreement once again.

Hermione was blabbering about statistics. Lavender wouldn't shut up about how cute her favorite Quidditch Keeper was. Ron and Dean looked like they were ready to fist fight, with Draco egging them on.

"Okay everyone quiet down!" I yelled.

"Hey no need to yell mate." Ron joked, "We're right here."

I glared at him before going on, "Anyway, we should come up with some sort of test or bet to decide once and for all which is better."

"That doesn't sound to bad actually." Dean said and the others murmured in agreement.

"Great. Okay now lets come up with something we can all agree for it."

"We could play a game of Quidditch?" Ron suggested.

"OR we could play a game of football." Dean yelled over top of Ron.

"I have a different idea actually." Draco said smirking.

"What's your idea?"

"It's more of a bet then a game. Simply pick one person from each side and have a broom race tomorrow afternoon." He suggested.

"That sounds okay, but lets make it interesting." Ron dug out a rock cake he still had in his robes, "I can get one of my brothers to bewitch this and the first person to catch it is the winner."

"Not bad Weasel. Who do we want to participate, I nominate myself simply because my flying is far superior. Did you know, once I almost flew into a jet. My amazing ski-"

"Yes Draco you've told us. Twelve times now." I cut him off, "Okay so Draco wants to fly for the team for Quidditch. Anyone disagree?"

There were a few grunts of disapproval but no one disagreed.

"I hate to say it but anyone who likes football has never been flying. Your team doesn't stand a chance." Hermione interjected.

"Oh yes we do, because we've got Hollie Potter on our team. She's going to beat Malfoy!" Dean excitedly announced.

"I'm what?" I looked at him, "Dean you know I've never even touched a broom before right?"

"Neither have I. Listen none of us on the football side have. You're our best chance. Come on Hollie say you'll do it." He begged me.

"Fine but when we lose, don't try to hex me alright!" I ran a hand through my hair nervously.

"Cheer up Hollie! I'm sure you'll learn all you need to know after todays flying lesson." Draco teased, "But don't think because you're a newbie that I going to go easy on you. I'm not."

"Good because I'm going to beat you fair and square Draco." I grinned.

We all shook hands for the bet and ran off to flying lessons with Madam Hooch.

The two most noticeable features of Madam Hooch was her short grey hair and hawklike yellow eyes.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she barked, "Everyone stand by a broomstick come on, hurry up."

We all rushed over to the two rows of brooms. Ron stood beside me and Draco's in the other row facing me. My broom has definitely seen better days, it's old and some of the twigs stick out at odd angles.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," Madam Hooch called, "And say UP!"

"UP!" we all shouted.

My broom was the first to fly into my hand. Hermione Grangers simply rolled over. I finally found something she didn't beat me at. Draco got his the second time. Ron's flew up after his fourth call. Neville's broom refused to move. Madam Hooch showed us how to mount the broom without sliding off the end. She traveled up the rows and correcting our grips.

She was just going to have us kick off and land back down, when Neville's broom had another ideas. He kicked off too hard and just rose up like a cork shot out of a bottle. He rose about twenty feet before falling off his broom. He fell with a nasty cracking sound. Madam Hooch carted him off to the healer muttering about a broken wrist. Before she left she looked at us all and said,

"If I see one broom in the air the one riding it will be out of here before they can say Quidditch."

I threw my broom down and laid in the grass. Ron looked down at me,

"What cha doing down there for?"

"Ugh. I'm so tired." I whined.

"Why? We didn't have class until eleven today."

"Yeah, well I keep having these weird nightmares."

"Weird nightmares?"

"Yeah. They are all the same. I'm being chased by Professor Quirrell's turban."

"Maybe your afraid of bald people."

"Thats probably it." I said sitting up yawning.

Draco and I started talking about how we were going to beat each other. He seemed very confident, I don't blame him I would too if I the person I was flying against has yet to fly at all. After about twenty minutes Madam Hooch returned to resume our flying lessons. When she blew her whistle, I kicked off. Even though I was only in the air a few moments, it felt amazing. She had us repeat going up and coming down several times before she let us spend some time in the air. I rose up eager to feel the rush I felt the first time. I leaned forward, gaining speed. I turned and twisted effortlessly, spinning higher and higher. I've never been graceful even after seven horrible years of ballet. But in this moment I felt weightless and perfect. I even started to sing the chorus of _I believe I can fly_ as I flew.

"MISS POTTER!" Madam Hooch yelled out, "Get down here this instant!"

Reluctantly, I slowly descended down agin, my feet lightly skimmed the grass. Only now on the ground again, I could see the stares of my classmates.

"Just because you've spent your whole life on a broomstick does not mean you get to show off." she chewed me out.

"But. . . . Today was my first time being on a broom. I've never been on one before." I told her.

Her eyebrows shot up and chatter broke out among the students.

"Well then bravo. You're a natural I guess." she said looking impressed.

"Thank you." I said.

I looked over at Draco, he seem shocked at my newly found skill. Oh, he is so going down tomorrow.


	12. The Great Race

**Author's note: Hello my lovely readers. I hope you are all having a fantastic weekend! Sorry for not posting yesterday, my WiFi has been acting terrible all weekend. Anyway, I'd like to thank DivergentFanCat, Ern Estine 13624, and Rei a Wandering Shinigami** **for your awesome reviews last chapter! It makes writing so much more fun when I hear from you guys! As always I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Ch.12: The Great Race

Friday's Defense Against the Dark Arts class never seemed to end. It was quite difficult to pay attention and take notes when all I could think about was flying again. I think Professor Quirrell got so fed up with us that he let us out ten minutes early. Hermione was the only one to protest. After class we ran down to the Quidditch field to Ron's twin brothers.

"Don't you guys have a class now?" I asked the twins.

"Not to worry. Professor Spout won't even know we are gone." the one twin said.

"She probably thinks we're hiding behind the plants." the other one added.

"Did you get the brooms?" Ron asked.

"Why of course little Ronikins!" the first one fluffed Ron's hair.

"But I thought they were locked up." I said to the twins.

"Ah yes they were, but Freddy and I are professionals." George grinned.

"Professional whats?" I asked.

"Troublemakers!" they said in union.

We exchanged jokes as everyone else showed up. A lot of first years showed up even Hermione Granger.

"Now listen up kiddies!" the twins called us to attention, "We enchanted this week old rock cake to act like a Snitch. It will have a thirty second head start, then the race will start. Whoever gets it first and comes back wins."

"Here's your brooms like promised." Fred handed Draco and I both a broomstick.

"Honestly, you two are going to get in so much trouble." Hermione added.

"Hermione stop being such a killjoy!" Lavender yelled at her and the others snickered.

"All the teachers have class at this time. No one is going to notice." Fred said confidently.

"Hollie would you like to do the honors?" George tried handing me the rock cake.

"Um, no. Ew. That thing has been in Ron's robes for over a week." I wrinkled my nose.

"Girls." the twins sighed together.

"Fine. Malfoy?" he offered it to Draco.

"No. That's disgusting." he leaned away from it as well.

"You both know you're going to have to touch it to catch it right?" Ron said with a worried look.

"I'm hoping the adrenalin kicks in so I won't remember that its old and gross." I said and Draco agreed.

"Suite yourself." George released it.

It buzzed away and we both quickly mounted our brooms.

"10. . 9. . 8. . 7. . 6. . 5. ." everyone chanted, "4. . 3. . 2. .1. .GO!"

We both kicked off as hard as possible.

"Catch me if you can Potter!" Draco called out. I leaned forward as much as the broom would allow. The wind rushed by whipping my long hair around. It felt marvelous to be in the air again.

"Caught you!" I called as I passed him.

He sped up and we were neck and neck. The rock cake suddenly plunged down in front of the castle. We nose dived after it. We were five feet from the ground when Draco pulled back up. I continued down and I caught it less then a foot from the ground. I swiftly pulled my broom back up to level out and I dropped to the ground. I rolled on my back trying to catch my breath.

Draco leaned over and I grinned up at him,

"I got it!"

"That was insane. You would be a fantastic Seeker." he smiled back pulling me to my feet.

The group of kids found us in the front yard and tackled us. I lifted it in the air to show I won and Dean freaked out.

"That's right you Quidditch lovers, we won!" he picked me up and spun me around. "In your faces!"

Our victory was short lived however,

"HOLLIE POTTER!"

Oh no, my heart sank as Professor McGonagall sprinted towards me.

"Never in all my time at Hogwarts." she yelled furiously, "How dare you – might have broken your neck!"

Several of the students came to my aid especially Ron and Draco.

"That's enough." she silenced everyone, "Now all of you back to your classes or common room now!"

"Give me these! she grabbed the brooms from Draco and I.

She pointed to the twins, "You two should be setting a better example then this. What would your mother say."

They hung their heads in shame.

"Miss Potter come with me. Everyone else you better be gone by the time I count to three. One-"

She didn't even have to count to two before everyone scrambled away, leaving me alone. Professor McGonagall took off to the school dragging me by the arm. Now I've done it. I haven't even been here two full weeks and now I'm going to get expelled. I tried to say something, anything to defend myself, but my words refused to move past my throat. She ushered me inside, still completely silent. She wrenched open doors, marching me along. She's probably taking me to Dumbledore. Maybe Hagrid will let me stay with him. I don't think I'll be able to face the Dursleys after this.

Professor McGonagall stopped outside of a classroom and she peeked inside.

"Excuse me Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a moment."

Wood? She's probably going to beat me before she expels me, I thought glumly.

Wood actually is not a cane or a stick to beat someone with. He's a burly fifth year boy.

"Follow me, you two." she said cooly.

Wood looked at my curiously as we marched up the corridor.

"In here." she pulled us into a classroom. It was empty except for Peeves.

She had no patience for his antics today, she kicked him out and he left cursing up a storm. She slammed the door and turn to face us.

"Hollie Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood, I've found you a Seeker."

Wood looked delighted,

"Are you serious Professor?"

"Absolutely." she said crisply, "She's a natural. I've never seen anything like it. Was that your first time on a broomstick?"

"No ma'am. It was actually my second time."

"She caught that thing in her hand after a fifty foot dive." Professor McGonagall told Wood, "Didn't even scratch herself. Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it."

Wood looked at me like I made all his dreams come true.

"Ever seen a game of Quidditch Potter?" he said excitedly.

"No, but I read a book about it." I told him.

"Wood's captain of the Gryffindor team." Professor McGonagall explained.

"She's just the right build for a Seeker too." Wood said walking around me, "Light, Speedy - We'll have to get her a decent broom, Professor – a Nimbus Two Thousand or a Clean Sweep Seven, I'd say."

"Sooo. . Am I in trouble or not? I'm very confused." I asked unsure of what was going on.

Professor McGonagall looked over her glasses at me,

"I want to hear that you're training hard, Potter or I may change my mind about punishing you."

She suddenly smiled at me.

"Your father would have been so proud." she said, "He was an excellent Quidditch player himself."

"Really?" I said surprised.

"No wonder I'm so fantastic! Huh, Professor?" I winked at her.

I felt so much better now that I know I'm not getting expelled.

"Don't push your luck Potter." she said, "Now go to dinner."

Wood walked me to the Great Hall, talking animatedly about Quidditch, before turning to leave. He was skipping dinner to go over some new Quidditch plans. I walked into the girls bathroom to fix my hair. As I was fixing it, I had an evil idea. It really wasn't fair that no one else got the daylights scared out of them. I splashed water on my face. I pinched my cheeks to make them red and puffy. I checked my appearance in the mirror, yep I definitely looked like I had been crying. I'm going to have so much fun with this, I thought to myself, as I rubbed my hands together.

I walked into the Great Hall dramatically, with my head hung down. I sat at the farthest seat down at the Gryffindor table. I placed my head down on the table, away from everyone.

I stopped myself from giggling when I heard everyone gather around me.

"Hollie are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"Do we need to fill McGonagall's office with fireworks?"

"You didn't get expelled did you?"

"If they even thought about expelling you, my father will hear about it!"

I shook my head no,

"I'm not expelled." I sighed sadly into my hands and I even sniffled a little.

"Detention then?"

I shook my head again, "No."

"What then?"

"Please tell us!"

I looked up at them, sniffling again and I grinned very slowly.

"I'm the new Gryffindor Seeker!" I whispered and I jumped up and ran to my usual seat like nothing happened.

The group charged after me,

"You led us to believe something terrible happened to you." Ron said.

"Yes." I answered.

"But instead of being punished you were made a bloody seeker."

"Also yes." I said smiling.

"You're EVIL!" Fred yelled.

"I have to keep things interesting somehow!" I laughed.

"To think I felt sorry for you!" George looked appalled.

"I was so upset I couldn't eat a thing." Dean added.

Draco joined me at the table shaking with laughter.

"That was terrible. You really would have made a fantastic Slytherin."

"Thanks." I replied.

"But first years never make the house teams. You must be the youngest house player in a -"

" - a century." I interrupted Ron.

"Wow!" the boys all exclaimed.

"Don't tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it a secret."

Everyone looked over at Draco.

"Hey! Just because I'm a Slytherin doesn't mean I'm going to tell anyone. Well, unless they give me a large sum of money, or the answers to the Transfiguration test, or a-"

"Draco." I sighed, "Please don't tell anyone."

"Fine, but you owe me." he pouted.

"Alright."

"That's two now." he smirked.

"Two what?' I asked.

"Favors. You owe me two favors now." he said triumphantly.

I rolled my eyes at his Slytheriness.

"George and I are on the team too." Fred said.

"We're Beaters." George explained.

"Fantastic! I'll seeing you at practice then." I told them.

"Well we have to run kids." the twins patted my head, "Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passage way out of the school."

"Can you guys ever keep out of trouble for more than a hour?" I asked them.

"Never!" they shouted together and they ran off.

The rest of us finished dinner and one by one they forgave me for scaring them.


	13. Hey Hades, I found your Dog

**Author's note: Hey guys! I hope you're having a fantastic day/night! I'd like to say thank you to Ern Estine 13624  and Rei a Wandering Shinigami for reviewing last chapter! Oh I'd also like to let you know that I've been proof reading my earlier chapters and fixing my mistakes. I think I've cleaned it up a lot. It's amazing how much stuff can slip through without even ****realizing it. As always, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Ch.13: Hey Hades, I Found Your Dog

"Are you sure this is where Flitwick's class is?" I asked Ron as we climbed another flight of stairs.

"Um. Yeah sure." he answered.

Professor Flitwick had to change his classroom for the day because of Peeves. Peeves somehow managed to stick all the items in the classroom on the ceiling. Until they fix it we have to have our class somewhere else. The only problem is that we can't find it.

"I don't think you have any idea where you are going." Hermione butted in.

Ron and I both groaned, Hermione has started this annoying habit of following us around.

"I think I know what I'm doing." Ron said confidently.

"Then why are we on the third floor corridor, you know the forbidden one?" she asked.

Ron swore and we turned to leave but the staircase swung away, leaving us stranded.

"Now you've done it! We're going to lose house points now!" Hermione angrily yelled.

"Shut up!" I yelled back, "You're not making it any better."

As if it couldn't get any worse, Peeves showed up and started screaming at the top of his non-existent lungs, alerting Filch.

I grabbed the door, but it was locked.

"Oh, move over!" Hermione snarled, shoving me aside.

She grabbed her wand and whispered, " _Alohomora._ "

We burst into the now unlocked room. Breathing heavily, we pressed our ears to the door. Filch and Peeves argued then Filch stomped off. The three of us let out breaths of relief. I turned around to peer around, I looked straight in to the eyes of a monstrous dog. The thing had three heads. Three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in our direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellow fangs.

I tugged on Ron and Hermione's robes, "Guys! Um. . . GUYS!"

"What?" they both turned around.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron screeched and I thought Hermione was going to pass out.

The dog started to growl thunderously at us. The other two were frozen in fear, but I groped for the door handle. Call me crazy, but I'd take detention over death, any day. We fell backwards out of the room and I slammed the door shut. Filch must have run off to look somewhere else because he wasn't here. Wasting no time, we took off running not even bothering to go to class.

When we finally put enough distance between us and that thing, we collapsed on the ground completely exhausted.

"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" Ron finally said, "If any dog needs exercise that one does."

Hermione got her breath and her bad temper back again.

"You don't use your eyes do you?" she snapped, "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"Oh, I don't know the floor." I suggested, "I wasn't looking at it's feet, I was too busy with it's THREE heads."

"No, not the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something."

She stood up and glared at Ron and I.

"I hope you're pleased with yourselves we could have been killed- or worse, expelled. Now if you don't mind, I've got a class to get to." she stomped off.

Ron stared after her, his mouth open.

"No we don't mind." he said, "You'd of thought we drugged her along, wouldn't you."

I didn't reply to him, Hermione's words replayed in my head. Well thanks to Hermione, I think I found where that grubby little package from vault seven hundred and thirteen is.

* * *

After our little adventure, Hermione refused to speak to either of us. I think she thinks that she's punishing us, but not hearing her bossy know-it-all attitude is a great delight. We went a whole week without her mumbling so much as one word to us. It was fantastic, but all good things must come to an end.

At breakfast one morning, the owls flooded the Great Hall as usual. A long, thin package was dropped in front of me by six large screech owls. A seventh owl dropped a letter on top. I ripped the letter open first, just incase the package was given to me by mistake. It was a good thing I did because the letter said,

 _DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE_

 _It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don't want everybody knowing you've got a broomstick or they'll all want one. Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the Quidditch Field at seven o'clock, for your first training session._

 _Professor McGonagall_

I had a hard time hiding my glee as I handed over the card to Ron to read.

"A Nimbus Two Thousand!" Ron moaned enviously, "I've never even touched one."

We got up to leave the Hall quietly. I motioned for Draco over at the Slytherin table to follow me and he did.

"What did you get?" he asked when we entered a corridor.

"Guess!" I handed it over to him.

"Well obviously it's a broomstick."

"Not just any broomstick, it's a Nimbus Two Thousand!" Ron added.

Draco's eyebrows shot up,

"No way! I wanted one, but father insisted I get a Comet Two Sixty."

The three of us headed up the stairs to open it.

"So I suppose you think that's a reward for breaking the rules?" came an angry voice from behind us. Hermione was stomping up the stairs, looking disapprovingly at the package.

"I thought you weren't speaking to us?" I asked.

"Yes, don't stop now," Ron added, "It's doing too much good."

"Why don't you run back to the library mu- Granger." Draco sneered at her.

She marched away with her nose in the air.

"What's wrong with her? She seems more unpleasant then usual and that's saying something." Draco commented.

Ron and I quickly explained what happened last week with the three headed dog.

"You Gryffindor's are nutters!" Draco exclaimed after we were done.

"Just wait." I said, "It gets better."

I told them both about the connection to the package and vault seven hundred and thirteen.

"It's either really valuable or really dangerous." Ron whispered.

"Or both." Draco said "But enough about that, let's open this thing."

The three of us ripped the packaging off.

It was a beautiful broom, much nicer than the school ones. Sleek and shiny, with a mahogany handle, it had a long tail of neat straight twigs and Nimbus Two Thousand written in gold near the top.

After class and dinner, I headed off to my first practice. Oliver Wood explained the game to me showing me each of the different balls. It was easy to remember, I'm so happy that I read about it over the summer. Wood even let me hit a Bludger. I pretended that it was Hermione's head and it went flying.

"Not bad Potter, you'd make a decent Beater for your size."

He saved the Golden Snitch for last, the only thing in the game I really had to worry about. Which ever Seeker catches the Snitch first receives one hundred and fifty points for their team. It was too dark to practice with the Snitch, instead I caught golf ball after golf ball that Wood tossed into the air. I didn't miss a single one.

"That Quidditch cup'll have our name on it this year." he said happily, "I wouldn't be surprised if you turned out better than Charlie Weasley and he could have played for England if hadn't gone chasing dragons."

When we made our way back up to Gryffindor tower, I stopped by Professor McGonagall's office.

"Professor McGonagall?" I opened her door slightly.

"Yes Miss Potter?" she said looking up from her paperwork and I walked in.

Before I could say anything she asked,

"How did your practice go?"

"Good! I caught every golf ball." I told her.

She gave me a rare smile, "Excellent! How do you like your new broomstick?" she asked.

"It's amazing!"

She chuckled at my response, "Fantastic I'm glad you like it."

"I love it! Anyway, I just was wondering how much money I need to give you for it." I said.

"Excuse me. You don't have to give me anything, it's a gift to you Hollie."

"But you've already done so much for me. You gave me Matilda and you got me away from the Dursleys. You introduced me to this magical world. I can't possible take anymore from you."

"Not soon enough." she sighed, "Hollie, dear take a seat."

I sat down in one of her plush red chairs across from her.

"I should have never let you go to that wretched house. I didn't want to, but I was persuaded otherwise by a close friend of mine. Now, I can't erase all those years you had to endure with them. Your parents were my favorite students, especially your father. If they could see how you've been raised, they'd be appalled at all of us for not looking out for you like we promised."

"Professor you don't have to buy me things because you feel guilty."

"No Hollie you don't understand. Lily, James, and his friends were the closest I've ever come to having children. It's the least I can do for you, for them."

It was strange seeing so much emotion from her usually stern face.

"Please, Hollie take the broom."

"Okay thank you, I really appreciate it Professor." I hugged her awkwardly.

She straightened back up,

"Now you better beat Slytherin. I want to be able to gloat about it to Professor Snape for the next year."

"Yes ma'am." I laughed.

"Hang on Professor." I said suddenly remembering, "How do you know everything about the Dursleys?"

"That my dear is a conversation for another time."


	14. This is Halloween!

**Author's note: Hello my readers. I hope you're having a wonderful day! I'd like to thank Rei a Wandering Shinigami  and DivergentFanCat for your ****enthusiastic reviews last chapter. It always brings a smile to my face when people tell me that they like what I've written. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Ch.14: This is Halloween!

I woke up Halloween morning to the delicious smell of pumpkins, drifting through the air. Hermione was already gone, the rest of us girls met up with the first year Gryffindor boys. We went to breakfast together and then to Charms class. We're finally learning how to make objects fly. Professor Flitwick put us in pairs. I was hoping to be paired with Ron, but my partner was Seamus instead. I was a bit relieved that is wasn't Neville as he was trying to catch my eye. Ron wasn't so lucky, he was paired with Hermione. I couldn't tell which one of them was angrier.

It was a very difficult spell, we both swished and flicked, but the feather stayed firmly on the table. Seamus started prodding our feather and accidentally set it on fire. I had to put it out with the sleeve of my robes. Ron didn't seem to have an better luck.

" _Wingardium Leviosa_!" he shouted, waving his arms around.

"You're saying it wrong." I heard Hermione snap, "It's Win- _gar_ -dium Levi- _o_ -sa, make the 'gar' sound nice and long."

"You do it, then, if you're so clever." Ron snarled.

I watched as Hermione flicked her wand and said, " _Wingardium Leviosa."_

Their feather hovered about four feet above their heads. Professor Flitwick praised her and Ron was in a very bad mood by the end of class.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her." he said to me as we pushed our way into the crowded corridor, "She's a nightmare, honestly."

Someone knocked into me as they hurried past. It was Hermione and I could see that she was in tears.

"I think she heard you."

"So?" Ron said, but he looked uncomfortable, "She must've noticed she'd got no friends."

She didn't show up the rest of the day, I felt terrible. I know what it feels like to not have friends. I didn't have a single one until I came here. I wouldn't wish for anyone to feel that way.

We headed to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast and I caught up with Parvati and Lavender.

"Hey Parvati, hey Lavender. Have either of you seen Hermione?" I asked.

"Yes. She's in the girls bathroom crying. I tried to ask her what was wrong, but she told me to leave her alone." Parvati told me.

Ron and I looked awkwardly at each other. We entered the Great Hall and tried putting Hermione out of our minds. . Today is a Slytherin table day. We started sitting at the Slytherin table for dinner every other day, and Draco joins us the other days. He also joins us for breakfast sometimes. I wish I had more classes with him. The other Slytherins are polite to us, well more polite to me than Ron. I thought Ron was going to have a stroke the first time I made him sit there.

"Hollie! Weasel!" Draco greeted us.

"Malfoy do you even know my name?" Ron sighed.

"Um. It's Rolf isn't it?" Draco joked.

I laughed and tried to look offended, "Hey I only called him that once!"

We ate the amazing feast and talked with some of the other Slytherin first years. As I helped myself to a baked potato, Professor Quirrell sprinted in.

"TROLL- IN THE DUNGEON – thought you ought to know."

Then he sank to the floor in a dead faint.

It took several purple fire crackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to silence the uproar.

"Prefects." he rumbled, "Lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately."

Everyone got up and started pushing and shoving. Ron grabbed the sleeve of my robes, so he didn't lose me.

"What about Hermione?" I asked Ron.

"What about her?" Draco asked.

"She's in the bathroom crying, she doesn't know about this!"

"So, that's her own problem." he said the same time Ron said,

"We have to get her. It's our fault she's in there."

"Well fantastic. Why don't you go get her and I'll go back to my common room, where I won't have the chance of being brutally murdered." Draco answered.

"Draco."

"What?"

"Professor Quirrell said that the troll was in the dungeons. Isn't that where the entrance to the Slytherin common room is?" I asked him.

He turned an even paler shade of white, than he already was and his eye's got wide.

"Right. Um. . As I was saying, let's go get Granger and go to the nice safe Gryffindor tower, that's very f _ar_ away from the dungeons." he took off, "What are you Gryffindorks waiting for!"

Ron and I both rolled our eyes at him. We took off after Draco. We turned a corner when we heard quick footsteps behind us.

"Percy!" Ron hissed and pulled us, behind a large stone griffin.

It was Snape, not Percy.

"What's he doing?" I whispered, "Why isn't he down with the rest of the teachers?"

"Search me?" Ron shrugged.

"Maybe he's looking for me. I am an important member of the Slytherin House." Draco whispered back.

"I doubt he knows you're gone."

Draco looked insulted by my statement. We reached the corridor the bathroom was in and we heard a high, petrified scream.

"Oh no." Ron said looking almost as pale as Draco.

"It's in the girls bathroom." I gasped.

"HERMIONE!" the three of us yelled.

We sprinted into the bathroom. Hermione was shrinking against the wall opposite of us. The troll was advancing on her, knocking off sinks as it went.

"Confuse it!" I yelled at the boys.

I picked up a tap and threw it at the troll. It stopped a few feet in front of Hermione. It's little eyes met mine and it started towards me lifting it club.

"Oi, pea-brain!" Ron shouted as he threw a metal pipe at it.

Draco on the other side of the bathroom started pelting it with pieces of destroyed wall pieces. It turned towards them giving me time to run around it.

"Come on, run, run!" I tried pulling Hermione towards the door but she couldn't move. The troll went berserk and started after Ron, who had no way to escape. Then I did the most brave, but stupid thing I could think of.

I took a great running jump and fasten my arms around the trolls neck. My poor wand went straight up its nose. The troll grabbed me by the leg swing me upside down.

"Do something!" I yelled trying to keep my skirt covering my knickers.

Draco looked beyond frightened, but he continued to assault it with random debris,

"Keep your nasty troll hands off her!"

Ron yelled out, " _Wingardium Leviosa_!"

The trolls club flew up and and dropped with a sickening crack, onto the trolls head. I fell flat on it face and I went flying hitting the ground hard. Draco ran over and helped me get back on my feet. I couldn't breath and I was shaking all over. Ron stood frozen with his wand still raised.

Hermione was the first to speak,

"It it – dead?"

"I don't think so." I said, "I think it's just been knocked out."

I pulled my wand out of the trolls nose and wiped it on it's trousers. Then we heard a group of fast footsteps. Professor McGonagall showed up flanked by Snape and Quirrell. She looked so angry that her lips were white.

"What on earth were you thinking! You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory."

Snape gave Draco and I a swift piercing look, then a small voice came out of the shadows.

"Please Professor McGonagall – they were looking for me."

"Miss Granger!"

Hermione finally managed to get up on her feet.

"I went looking for the troll because I thought I could deal with it on my own – you know, because I've read all about them."

The boys and I exchanged a look, Hermione Granger was actually lying to a teacher. After she told them what happened Professor McGonagall took five points from Gryffindor and sent her up to the tower.

She then turned to the three of us,

"Well I still think you are lucky, but not many first years could fight a full grown mountain troll. You each will receive five points to your Houses. You may go."

Snape dragged Draco away, before we could say goodbye. Ron and I hurried out not uttering a word. Hermione waited for us by the door when we arrived back at the tower.

None of us could look at each other, a general "thanks" was said, and we hurried off to get plates of food. From that moment on, Hermione Granger became one of my best friends.

There's nothing quite like battling a twelve foot mountain troll to bring us all closer together.


	15. Quidditch

**Author's note: Hello my fantastic readers! I hope you are all doing well! I'd like to thank, Ern Estine 13624, DivergentFanCat, Rei a Wandering Shinigami, and monsta-starr. Seriously I'd like to thank all my reviewer, followers, favoriters, People who PM me and readers! Every single one of you are the bees knees! I wish I could hug each and ****everyone of you, to show you how much it means to me! As always, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Ch.15: Quidditch

As we entered November the weather turned very cold. On saturday, I will be playing my first match of Quidditch, after weeks of training. Wood decide that my broom riding skills should be kept secret and no one else has seen me play. Our first match is against Slytherin. I'm thankful that my friends are so understanding about my last minute Quidditch practices, Woods been scheduling. Without them I'd never get any my homework done. Hermione has changed so much since the troll incident, she's relaxed and nicer than before. She has been helping me a lot.

The day before my Quidditch match, the four of us were out in the freezing courtyard. Hermione conjured up a bright blue fire that she carried around in a jam jar. We stood with our backs to it getting warm, when Snape limped over.

"What's that you've got there, Potter?"

I was rereading my _Quidditch through the Ages_ book and I showed it to him.

"Library books are not to be taken outside the school." he said.

"It's not a library book, it's my book. Thank you very much." I told him.

"Five points from Gryffindor for your sass."

He limped away, probably going to go torment another poor first year.

"Five point from Gryffindor for your sass. I have greasy hair and I take it out on children." I mocked Snape, "Please. He wants sass, I'll show him sass. Someone is getting a giant basket of shampoo for Christmas."

After my friends stopped laughing at my poor imitation of Snape, Draco said,

"I wonder what's wrong with his leg? It's been like that since Halloween."

"Dunno, but I hope it's really hurting him." Ron said bitterly.

"I bet he was trying to get past the three-headed dog on Halloween." I speculated.

"No – he wouldn't." Hermione said, "I know he's not very nice, but he wouldn't try and steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe."

"What do you think Draco? You see him the most." I asked.

"Well he has been acting a bit strange. He's been following Professor Quirrell around, asking him all kinds of random questions. Then after the troll incident, he pulled me into his office to talk to me. He told me I should reevaluate my friend choices, that I'm in with the wrong sort." he told us.

"What did you say?"

"I'm still here aren't I? I told him, 'I could figure the wrong sort for myself, thanks.'" Draco answered.

"He really does hate me, doesn't he?" I said sadly.

"Only because he's stupid." Ron said, trying to cheer me up.

We changed the subject, agreeing that meeting Hagrid would be our next move.

* * *

The next morning was very bright and cold. The Great Hall's full of delicious breakfast food and cheerful chatter. Everyone is looking forward to a great Quidditch match. I sat at the table, pushing my food around.

Draco joined us, covered head to toe in Slytherin green. I made a face at him.

"I saw that!"

"What?"

"You were going to make fun of my robes!"

"No. . . I wouldn't do that." I feigned innocents, "They are just very, very, green."

"Well what did you expect. I'll cheer for you all the other games, but I'm cheering for Slytherin today." he said.

"I know, but I'm your best friend, doesn't that count for something?" I told him.

"Fine. I'll cheer for Slytherin and just you." he rolled his eyes at me.

I smiled and pulled my scarlet and gold scarf off. I draped it around Draco,

"There much better!"

I half expected him to throw it back at me, but he didn't. As everyone tried to get me to eat something, Snape past us. He glared at the Gryffindor scarf around Draco's neck and hurried off.

"If Slytherin loses, I'm burning this thing." Draco said, motioning to the scarf.

I'm not sure if he was joking or not.

"But seriously Hollie, you'll be brilliant." he told me and hurried off to join the other Slytherins.

I peeked outside, after I was done changing into our scarlet Quidditch uniform. The whole school seemed to be packed in the stands. Wood gave us a pep talk, we're going to win or else. Then we walked on to the field deafened by the roar of the crowd.

"Now I want a nice fair game, all of you." Madam Hooch said as we gathered around her. She seemed to be looking mostly at the Slytherin captain, Marcus Flint who looked like he had some troll blood in him. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a bright banner with flashing letters that read, "Potter for President". It made me feel a lot braver. We mounted our brooms and Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle. Then the game begun. I glided over the match looking for some sign of the Snitch. Wood told me to keep out of the way until I saw the Snitch. He doesn't want me attacked before I have to be.

The twin's friend Lee Jordan was doing the commentary and he was being closely watch by Professor McGonagall. After Angelina scored, I dived towards a streak of gold. The Slytherin Seeker, Terence Higgs was right on my tail. All the chasers seemed to have stopped and watched us. I put in an extra spurt of speed, then.

WHAM!

A roar of rage echoed from the Gryffindors below. Marcus Flint purposely blocked me sending me off spinning. I held on for dear life as my broom went out of control. I'm really glad I didn't eat much for breakfast. I would have tossed it up by now. I regained control and I heard the Gryffindors chanting, "NUTS AND BOLTS! NUTS AND BOLTS! WE GOT SCREWED!"

I laughed and I'm pretty sure McGonagall made them stop. Then a Bludger was aimed for my head and it barely missed me. Suddenly, my broom gave a frightening sudden lurch. I tried to turn and find Wood for a timeout, but my broom's completely out of my control. It started to zigzag through the air, making violent swishing movements.

Slytherin scored and they were cheering. No one seemed to notice my brooms behavior. It started carrying me away from the game, twitching and jerking. Then as if it couldn't get any worse, it started rolling over and over. I barely managed to hold on. It wildly jerked and I swung off with only one hand to keep me from falling to my death. I heard the crowd below me gasp and a few people screamed. The Weasley twin's flew up, trying to pull me on their brooms. When they tried to fly close, my broom lurched away and I lost my grip even more.

"Stop!" I screamed, "I'm going to fall if you try that again!"

They dropped down and I looked down, big mistake. The other players were circling underneath me. I began to feel woozy and my hand started to slip off finger by finger. I saw a bit of gold and red in the sea of green clad Slytherins. I have to hold on, I thought to myself. Suddenly, my broomstick stopped fighting me. I clambered back on and I sped to the ground. On my way down I saw the Snitch. I went for it but I fell off my broom and it went it my mouth. I got up on all fours and coughed the Snitch back up.

"I've got the Snitch!" I waved it and the game ended. We won! We beat Slytherin!

Instead of joining the celebration, Hagrid made me a very strong cup of tea back at his hut.

"It was Snape." Ron explained to us, "Hermione and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you."

"Rubbish." Hagrid said.

"I think that is suspicious." Draco stated, "They are all signs of someone cursing another with dark magic."

"Why would Snape do somethin' like that?" Hagrid asked.

I decided to tell Hagrid what we know.

"I think he was trying to get past the three-headed dog on Halloween, Hagrid. We saw him limping like he was injured."

Hagrid dropped his teapot, "How do you know about Fluffy?"

" _Fluffy_?"

"Yeah- he's mine- bought him off a Greek Chappie I met in a pub las' year. I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the-"

"Yes?" I said eagerly.

"Now, don't ask anymore." Hagrid said gruffly, "That's top secret, that is."

"But Snape's trying to steal it!"

"I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" He said hotly, "I don' know why Hollie's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all four of yeh – yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel-"

"Nicolas Flamel?"

"I shouldn' of told yeh that." Hagrid looked furious with himself.


	16. Christmas Time

**Author's note: Hey guys! Sorry for posting late. I've been sick all day. As soon as I'm done posting this, I'm going back to bed, sorry! I'd like to thank, Rei a Wandering Shinigami, Ern Estine 13624, DivergantFanCat and a guest that didn't leave a name. Thanks so much for your reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

Ch.16: Christmas Time

Winter has come, and that means it will be christmas soon. No one can wait for the holidays to start. The drafty corridors have become icy and a bitter wind keeps rattling the windows of classrooms. The worst class was Potions with Snape, as if I needed another reason to hate that class. We had to huddle close to our cauldrons just to keep warm. Why are there no furnaces in this place?

After another terribly, cold class, we ran to the Great Hall where the giant fireplaces were. After we got settled and our teeth stopped chattering, we were finally able to talk again.

"Are you sure you don't want to come spend the holiday with me, at the manor? Mother and father wouldn't mind." Draco asked me again.

"I can't intrude on your Christmas with your family." I told him.

"It wouldn't be an intrusion. You shouldn't be here alone." he said.

"I really appreciate it, but Ron and his brothers are staying too. I won't be alone."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" I said, getting a little irritated at him.

"Why are you staying Weasley?" Draco turned his attention to Ron.

"My folks are going to Romania to visit my brother, Charlie."

Before Draco could answer, the twins joined us. They have been following me around since december first. Their new hobby is telling me terrible christmas jokes involving my name. If they tell me one more, I will attack them.

"Hey Hollie" they said grinning.

I grabbed my potions book ready to hit them,

"Hey guys."

"Hey Hollie, Knock knock." Fred grinned.

"No ones home. Try again later." I said not amused.

"Well then fine. Ron, knock, knock."

"Who's there?" Ron played along.

"Holly." George answered.

"Holly who?"

"Holly-days are almost here." Fred finished.

The twins burst out laughing.

"THAT'S IT!" I yelled, "YOU BOTH ARE DRIVING ME MAD WITH YOUR STUPID JOKES!"

I chased them and after they disappeared from the Great Hall I sat down again.

"I'm changing my name. I've had enough "holly" jokes to last a lifetime." I informed my friends.

"But then it would deny the twins so much joy." Ron laughed.

"I think they need less joy in their lives." I said grumpily.

"Oi, cheer up! Tomorrow is the start of the holidays. We won't have to worry about class for awhile. No potions!" Ron cheered me up.

We changed our discussion to the mysterious Nicolas Flamel. We have checked the library almost top to bottom. We haven't found a single thing on him. The only place we haven't looked was the Restricted Section. In order to get access to the Restricted Section, we would need a note from a teacher, and that wasn't going to happen.

"You'll keep looking while we're away, won't you?" Hermione said, "And send us an owl, if you find anything."

"You could ask your parents if they know anything about Flamel. It'd be safe to ask them." Ron suggested.

"Very safe, as they're both dentists." Hermione answered.

"I can ask my mother and father, they're very knowledgeable. I'll tell them it's for a Defense Against the Dark Arts class." Draco said.

We all agreed that would be a smart move. Ron and I said our goodbyes and the other two left to spend their holiday with their family. Ron and I were having so much fun, that we forgot all about Flamel. We got the good armchairs by the fire and Ron taught me Wizarding chess. It's like regular chess but the figures move. I'm terrible at it, Ron beat me every time. The twins tried to charm Ron's hair green for 'Christmas spirt', but he dodged it and it hit Percy instead. His face turned bright red adding to the holiday cheer.

I even talked Professor McGonagall into taking me to Diagon Alley and London, so I could do my Christmas shopping. I think she has a soft spot for me. We had a lot of fun, outside of school she's much more relaxed. I got Hermione a book on famous Sorcerers and Philosophers. She has been complaining that someone checked it out of the library, before she got the chance, and she really wants to read it. I got Ron a variety of muggle candy, skittles, M&Ms, every kind I could think of. He should enjoy it, he never stops eating. For Hagrid I found a nice thick leather collar big enough for Fang. I even found a little silver broach for Professor McGonagall when she wasn't looking. It had the words "Audaces fortuna iuvat" engraved in it. The shop lady told me that it meant f _ortune favors the brave_. I think it's perfect for her. I found Lavender another pink bow for her collection and for Parvati I got her a pretty red bead necklace. The only person I had a hard time finding something for was Draco. The boy has everything he wants and he's a very picky person. Finally I found a small dragon statue in a dingy little shop in Diagon Alley. I probably paid too much for it, but if you pet its head, it flies around it a small circle. I love magic.

Christmas morning, I woke up feeling very excited instead of the usual holiday dread. I dressed and skipped down the steps, carrying Matilda in my arms.

"Merry Christmas!" Ron's cheerful voice rang out.

"You, too!"

"Come and open your presents!"

"I have presents?"

It surprised me, I wasn't expecting anyone to get me anything.

"What were you expecting? Turnips? Come on, now lets open them."

He sat me in front of my pile of presents.

I picked the one on top up and I opened it. It was from Hagrid, inside was a roughly cut wooden flute. I blew on it and it sounded a bit like Hedwig. A second, very small package contained a note.

 _We received your message, that you are spending your holiday at your freak school. I hope you're having fun breaking your aunt's heart. Enclosed is your Christmas present._

 _\- From Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia._

Taped to the note was a fifty-pence piece. Well, how generous of them. I figured I wouldn't get much from them, but it still hurt. They usually get me fluffy dresses or hair bows or something worth more then this. Ron was fascinated by the fifty-pence piece.

"Weird!" he turned it over in his hand, "What a shape! This is money?"

"You can keep it." I told him, laughing at his pleased face.

Next was a package that was covered in kitten wrapping paper, the kitten's were charmed and moving all over the paper, it was labeled to Matilda, from Professor McGonagall. I opened it gentle, not ripping the paper. It was a bunch of toys and treats for Matilda. I gave a feathered toy to her and she seemed to enjoy it. Next was a box covered in wrapping paper with Snitches and broomsticks bewitched the same way as the kittens. I opened it with the same gentleness, inside was two books on Quidditch, _101_ _Unusual way to Catch a Snitch_ and _42 Ways to Practice Quidditch: The Muggle Way._ It was also from Professor McGonagall.

"Hmmm. . Who sent this?" I picked up a lumpy parcel.

"I think I know who sent that." Ron said turning a bit pink.

"My mum. I told her that you weren't expecting any presents from your folks and – oh no." he groaned, "She's made you a Weasley sweater."

I opened the package and found a thick, hand knitted sweater in emerald green and a large box of homemade fudge.

"Every year she makes us a sweater." Ron said, unwrapping his, "And mine's always maroon."

"That's really nice of her, she didn't have to do that." I said my throat tightened, I think I might cry.

"That's what best mates are for!" Ron said ignoring the few tears that slipped down my face.

Hermione sent me a large box of chocolate frogs and a set of different body sprays. Lavender sent me a pair of flower stud earrings and Parvati sent me a little black cat figurine. My next parcel was from Draco, it was a tiny little square package. I opened it and it was a small music box. Carved on top of the box was a H. I looked closely and H was carved intricately looking like golden rope. I opened the box and a beautiful melody played. I listened to it until it stopped and I closed it gently. It was the most inspiring song I've ever heard.

I sat the music box aside and picked up my last package. It was very light and I unwrapped it. Something fluid and silvery grey went slithering to the floor.

"I've heard of those." Ron said in a hushed tone, dropping the candy in his hand.

"If that's what I think it is – they're really rare and really valuable.

"What is it?"

I picked it up, it felt strange, like water was woven into the material.

"It's an invisibility cloak." Ron said with a look of awe on his face, "I'm sure it is – try it on."

I draped it around my shoulders and Ron yelled,

"It is! Look down!"

I locked down at my feet, but they were gone. I looked in the mirror, my head looked suspended in midair. The rest of me was completely gone.

"A note fell out of it!" Ron shouted, still excited.

I picked the letter up and pulled the cloak off.

The letter was written in narrow, loopy writing, I've never seen it before, and it said:

 _Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well._

 _-A very merry christmas to you._

There was no signature.

Before we could say anymore, George and Fred Weasley joined us. I stuffed the cloak out of sight. The twins with access to an invisibility cloak would be disastrous.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Hey look – Hollies got a Weasley sweater too!"

Fred and George were wearing blue sweaters, one with a large F and the other a G.

"You haven't got a letter on yours." George looked at my sweater, "I suppose she thinks you don't forget you name. But we're not stupid – we know we're called Gred and Forge!"

After the twins harassed Percy into wearing his sweater. We went to breakfast, all of us wearing our Weasley sweaters. Afterwards we had an intense snowball fight. I got a lot of satisfaction out of hitting both of the twins in the face, with the icy snowballs. After the fight, they told us about how they got in trouble for bewitching snowballs to hit Professor Quirrell in the back of the turban. I wonder if any garlic fell out. Then we relaxed around the fire playing Wizarding chess, until it was dinner time.

Dinner in the Great Hall was amazing as always. It was much better than the boring christmas parties the Dursleys dragged me to. Plus instead of wearing one of those awful, itchy, velvet dresses, I got to wear a comfortable sweater. It's been the best christmas of my life. We went to bed totally exhausted and full of delicious food. When I climbed into bed, I was ready to sleep. Matilda climbed on my chest and I started to drift. The invisibility cloak started to creep into the back of my mind. Suddenly, my eyes widened and I felt wide awake.

I have an idea and I hope it doesn't get me expelled.


	17. Mirror, Mirror

**Author's note: Hey I'm alive! Sorry about posting so late, I've been asleep all day. After a few cups of peppermint tea, I feel much better now. Thank you! I hate being sick. I'd like to thank DivergentFanCat, Ern Estine 13624, Rei a Wandering Shinigami and a guest [who didn't leave their name] for your lovely reviews! Thanks again! I hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

Ch.17: Mirror, Mirror

I crept out of the empty dormitory, covered in my newly acquired invisibility cloak. I walked as quietly as possible to the library's Restricted Section. The Library's pitch-black and very eerie. I carried a lit lamp to the restricted books. I tried to read the titles of the books, but most were in languages I couldn't read. One creepy book looked like it had a blood stain on it.

A large sliver book caught my eye, it looked the least intimidating. I tugged it out of its place and it fell to the floor with a slam. It opened up and a piercing, blood curdling shriek sliced through the silence. The bloody book was screaming! I slammed it shut and shoved it back into place, but it continued to scream. Panicking, I stumbled backwards, tripping over my lamp causing it to go out. Well, when in doubt, run. I passed Filch in the doorway. His pale, wild eyes looked straight through me.

I wasn't paying much attention to where I was running and I found myself in part of the castle that was unfamiliar to me. I flinched when I heard Filch speaking close to where I was standing.

"You asked me to come directly to you, Professor, if anyone was wandering around at night, and somebody's been in the library – Restricted Section."

Out of all the Professors, it just had to be Snape that replied,

"The Restricted Section? Well, they can't be far, we'll catch them."

They came up the narrow corridor. Afraid that they would bump into me, I squeezed myself through an ajar door. I leaned against the wall, breathing deeply, listening to their footsteps fade away. I think that we're right about Snape. I bet he doesn't want anyone else to know about Nicolas Flamel. He gave Filch special instructions to alert him about people wandering around, why else would he care.

I looked around the room I hid in. It looks like any other unused classroom, but propped against the wall was something that didn't belong here. It was a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling with an ornate gold frame, standing on two claw feet. I would love to have this is my room, it looks as if it belonged to a princess or queen. There was an inscription carved around the top, curiously I looked at it. It said, _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._

It seemed like a strange language or maybe a code of sorts. I moved closer shedding my invisibility cloak, but my reflection didn't show. I stepped directly in front of the mirror and I had to cover my mouth to keep from screaming. I whirled around, but the room was still vacant. The mirror showed a crowd of people in the room behind me. I looked back into the mirror. I was there, white and wide eyed. Behind my reflection stood at least ten others all standing around me. I looked over my shoulder, but it still looked like no one else was here. There was a woman standing right behind me, if she's really there then I should be able to feel her. I reached back and I only felt air. They must only exist in the mirror.

I glanced back at the woman. She's a very pretty woman. She has dark red hair and her eyes are the exact same shade of bright green my eyes are. I walked a few steps closer and I noticed that she was smiling but tears ran down her face. Next to her, was a tall, thin, black haired man, he has his arm around the woman. He wore glasses and his hair's stuck up, untidy, like mine does before I fight it in the mornings. I stood so close my nose touched the glass. I know who these two strangers must be.

"Mum?" my voiced cracked, "Dad?"

They looked at me and smiled.

"Can you speak?" I asked hopefully.

They shook their heads no.

"That's okay. I have loads to tell you!" I said with tears beginning to flow. For the first time in my life I get to talk to my parents. I told them about Hogwarts, my friends, and all the stuff I've learned about the magic world. They continued to smile, never fading away.

"People have told me that I look just like you mama, I hope I grow up at least half as beautiful as you." I said, touching the glass where her cheek should be.

"Oh dad, I forgot to tell you! I'm the Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Professor McGonagall said that you were a Chaser."

I chattered to all my newly found relatives and cried until my voice was raw.

I left out the Dursleys as much as possible. I think it would upset them and I don't want them to be sad. I want them to be happy. A distant noise brought me back to my senses. I have to get back to bed before someone catches me. I tried to put my arms around the mirror. I looked up at their faces and for a moment I felt like I was actually hugging them.

"I'll come back. I love you!" I hurried from the room.

* * *

"You could have woken me up." Ron said a bit crossly.

"You can come tonight, I'm going back. I want to show you the mirror."

"I'd like to see your mum and dad." Ron answered eagerly.

"I'd like to see all your family too." I told him.

"You can see mine any old time. Just come around my house in the summer. Anyway, maybe it only shows dead people. Shame about not finding Flamel, though. Have some bacon, or something, why aren't you eating anything?"

I don't think I can eat. I'm not hungry for any food, I just want to see my parents again. I forgot all about Flamel. It doesn't seem very important to me anymore. Who cares if Snape steals what the three-headed dog is guarding. Nothing matters except sitting back in front of the mirror.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked, "You look odd."

* * *

At first I was terrified that I wouldn't be able to find my parents again. Ron tried to get me to give up and go back to bed, but I have to see the mirror again. Finally, I found the right room, after we spent an hour wandering in the dark. They were still in the mirror and I relaxed. My mum and dad beamed at the sight of me.

"See?"

"I can't see anything."

"Look! Look at them all. . . My parents are right behind me."

"I can only see you."

"Look in it properly, go on, stand where I am." with a great effort, I moved aside.

I couldn't see my family any more, just Ron in his paisley pajamas.

Ron looked transfixed at his image.

"Look at me!" he exclaimed.

"Can you see your family standing around you?"

"No – I'm alone – but I'm different, older looking. I'm head boy! And Quidditch captain too." he looked excitedly at me, "Do you think this mirror shows the future?"

"How can it? My whole family is dead incase you've forgotten. Unless it means I'm dead in the future too. Let me have another look-"

"You had it to yourself all last night, give me a bit more time."

My blood began to boil,

"Oh wow! You're holding a couple cups. What's so great about that? I need to see my parents."

"Don't push me -"

A sudden noise outside in the corridor, put an end to our squabble. We threw the cloak over us and Mrs. Norris appeared in the room. Ron had to pull me out of the room, before Filch came to investigate.

* * *

The next morning Ron tried to get me to do things with him. Everything just seems so uninteresting. The only thing I want to do is go back to the mirror. Ron argued that I shouldn't go back, but what does he know. He's starting to sound like Hermione.

"You can't stop me from going back!" I told him hotly.

"Look at you mate. When was the last time you've eaten? That mirror is killing you." He said frustrated.

I thought about it,

"Ron give me a piece of parchment now!"

He rummaged for a piece while muttering something, about demanding women.

I quickly wrote down the saying carved into the top of the mirror.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked, looking worried.

"The saying at the top of the mirror, I think it means something."

"It's probably just some old rubbish language no one speaks anymore."

"I thought that at first too, but look!" I held up the parchment to the mirror on the wall of the common room.

It read, _Ishownotyourfacebutyourheartsdesire._

"Whats that mean?" Ron asked.

"I show not your face but your hearts desire. The mirror isn't evil it just shows you what you want more than anything." I explained.

"I still don't like it. Promise you won't go looking for it again." Ron begged.

"Ron."

"Promise me Hollie."

"Fine I promise."

* * *

I lied. I found the mirror much faster than yesterday. I ran carelessly through the castle. It was a great relief to see them smiling at me again. Nothing will stop me from spending all night with my family. Nothing except -

"So – back again Hollie?"

I felt my insides turn to ice. Sitting at one of the desks was Albus Dumbledore. I was in such a hurry that I must have walked right past him.

"I – I didn't see you sir."

"Strange how nearsighted being invisible can make you." Dumbledore smiled.

"So." he sat beside me cross legged on the floor, "You, like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the mirror of Erised."

"I didn't know it was called that sir."

"But I expect you've realized by now, what it does?"

"I show not your face but your hearts desire." I repeated, "But, sir whats so bad about it? It's wonderful, I finally got to see what my mum and dad looked like."

"Very good. However, this mirror will give us neither knowledge or truth. Men . . . and women have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if it real or even possible. The mirror will be moved to a new place tomorrow, Hollie, and I ask you not to go looking for it again. If you ever do happen to come across it again, you will be prepared. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that. Now, why don't you put that admirable cloak back on and get off to bed."

"Can I – can I say goodbye first." I asked and he looked disapprovingly at me.

"Please sir." I begged.

"Quickly."

I stood in front of the mirror again, greeted by my family for the last time.

"Bye mama, bye papa. I hope where ever you are you're happy and safe now. I love you!" I refused to cry in front of Professor Dumbledore.

I ripped myself away not looking back. I hope my parents really looked like how I imagined them.

"Sir- Professor Dumbledore? Can I ask you something?"

"Obviously, you've just done so." he smiled again, "You may ask me one more thing."

"What do you see when you look in the mirror?"

He told me that he see's himself holding a pair of nice wool socks. I went to bed thinking of the conversation I had with him. I know he probably lied about the socks, it was a very personal question to ask. That's not what bothered me. Something about what he said just doesn't sit well with me. I fell into a restless sleep dreaming of my parents, a bright green light, and a high voice crackling.


	18. Nicolas Flamel

**Author's note: Hello everyone! I hope you all have a wonderful and safe Halloween weekend! I'd like to thank, Ern Estine 13624, Rei a Wandering Shinigami, DivergentFanCat, and a guest for your wonderful reviews. I think I've finally got your names down without having to look at them! I've been asked if I am going to go through all the books with Hollie and the ****answer is YES! I plan to be on book two by tuesday. I hope all of you enjoy this and follow me on to Chamber of Secrets when this is finished. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Ch.18: Nicolas Flamel

I didn't go looking for the mirror the rest of the Christmas holiday. My invisibility cloak stayed folded at the bottom of my trunk. Part of me wishes that I could forget what I saw in the mirror, because now I keep having the same awful nightmare, over and over. Hermione and Draco came back a day before the term started. Hermione didn't learn anything new about Flamel, but Draco did.

"Mother said that he worked with Dumbledore on alchemy. She said she read a book awhile back that had him in it. When she finds it, she'll owl it to me." he explained his findings to us.

Hermione jumped to her feet excitedly,

"Did the book happen to be called, _Famous Sorcerers and Philosophers: The last 1,000 years_?"

"I don't remember. Why?"

She ran back to get the book I got her for Christmas.

"I haven't had a chance to look at it yet. Grandma Granger would have a heart attack if she saw my school things. She stayed with us all Christmas break and I had to put it all away." she flipped through the pages muttering to herself.

At last she found what she was looking for.

"Nicolas Flamel." she whispered dramatically, " He is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone."

"Really?" Draco asked.

I had no idea what they are talking about and neither did Ron.

"The what?" we said together.

"Oh honestly, don't you two read? Look – read that, there."

Ignoring her insult, we quickly read the passage. The Stone does two important things, it turns things to gold, and it makes the Elixir of life, making the drinker immortal. No wonder Snape wants it so bad.

"Didn't you say this book has been checked out all year, Hermione? You know, I bet that Snape took all the books from the library that have Nicolas Flamel in them. Probably so no one else could figure it out." I told them.

"You think so?" Hermione asked.

I told them about the conversation I heard between Filch and Snape.

"That is really odd." Draco said looking a bit alarmed, "Now, we have to keep this between ourselves. If Snape suspect that we know anything at all, he might try to silence us."

"Do you think that's why, he tried to kill me at my Quidditch match?" I asked.

"Maybe, but we will have to keep a close eye on him. We have the upper hand right now. We know that he knows, but he doesn't know that we know." Draco spoke quietly.

* * *

Classes started back up again and so did Quidditch practice. Wood started working us harder than ever. If we win against Hufflepuff next game, then we'll takeover Slytherin in the House Championships for the first time in seven years. I was so excited for the game, until I heard the worst news of my eleven year old life.

"Snape's refereeing the game next saturday." I told my friends at dinner.

All three of them looked up at me in horror.

"What?"

"Don't play." Hermione said.

"Say your ill." Ron suggested.

"Pretend to break your leg."

" _Really_ break your leg."

"Or we could break into Snape's office and poison his tea." Draco offered.

"Draco you have the best ideas." I said, "I have to play. Gryffindor doesn't have a back up Seeker and they won't be able to play if I can't. Plus, I'd hate to let Snape know that I'm afraid of him."

"Well then, we are just going to have to prepare. We won't let him try and kill you again." Draco announced.

The week leading up to the game, Draco taught us a neat curse, _Locomotor Mortis_. It sticks a persons legs together, making them unable to walk. As the match grow near, they began to get more worried.

Finally game day arrived.

"No pressure, Potter, but we need you to catch the Snitch as fast as possible. So Snape doesn't get the chance to favor Hufflepuff, too much." Wood told me.

My stomach hurts, I hope I live long enough to catch the Snitch.

"The whole schools out there!" Fred said, peering out the door, "Even – blimey – Dumbledore came to watch."

"Dumbledore?" I looked out too, just to be sure.

I laughed out loud with relief.

Fred looked at me, "What's the matter with you?"

I decided to tell the twins, about Hermione and Ron catching Snape cursing my broom last game.

"Really? Why didn't you tell anyone?" George asked.

"It's his word against ours. Even Hagrid believes Snape wouldn't do that." I explained to him.

"Well don't worry Hollie-jolly. He won't dare mess with you." Fred said.

"Yeah not with Dumbledore watching." George finished.

They both patted my head and went back to getting ready. I think Snape realized Dumbledore was watching as well, he looked much angrier than usual, when we marched out onto the field.

Thirty seconds into the game and Snape already gave Hufflepuff a penalty shot, because George decided to hit a Bludger at his face. Maybe, I shouldn't have told them about Snape. I looked around trying keep my eye out for the Snitch. This game needs to be over as soon as possible. Then I saw it, it was buzzing near the ground. I nose dived down and I heard the crowd roar. I zoomed past Snape, nearly hitting him. A second later I brought my broom up and raised my arm, showing the Golden Snitch clasped in my hand. The stands erupted in applause, I think I just broke a record!

I jumped off my broom, a foot from the ground. The game lasted just a little over five minutes. The Gryffindors spilled onto the field, and I got a lot of satisfaction seeing Snape seethe with anger. I jumped a little when an arm clasped my shoulder.

"Well done." Dumbledore said quietly, "Nice to see you haven't been brooding about that mirror. . . Been keeping busy. . . Excellent."

I turned to inform him that, I don't brood, but he was gone.

I felt like I was floating on air. Everyone was congratulating me, even some people from other houses.

"That was fantastic flying Hollie! You'll have to teach that dive to me sometime." Cedric Diggory, the forth year, Hufflepuff Seeker, praised me.

"Thanks Cedric! Tell you what, I'll teach you my dive, if you teach me the famous Cedric broom spin." I told him laughing.

"You got yourself a deal."

Needing a few minutes to myself, I took my broom to the broom shed and a hooded figure swiftly descended down the front steps of the Castle. They clearly didn't want to be seen, walking as fast as possible towards the forbidden forest. I recognized the figures prowling walk. Why is Snape sneaking off to the forest?

Being the incredibly nosy person that I am, I jumped back on my Nimbus Two Thousand and took off. I followed Snape into the forest, landing noiselessly in a towering beech tree. Below in a shadowy clearing, stood Snape with Professor Quirrell.

". . . d-don't know why you wanted to meet here of all p-places, Severus."

"Oh, I thought we'd keep this private." Snape's voice was filled with ice, "Have you found out how to get pass that beast of Hagrid's yet?"

"B-b-but Severus, I -"

"You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell." Snape said intimidatingly.

"I-I don't know what you-"

"You know perfectly well what I mean."

An owl hooted near my head, causing me to nearly fall out of the tree.

I caught the last of Snape's sentence,

"- your little bit of hocus-pocus. I'm waiting."

"But, I d-d-don't-"

"Very well." Snape cut in, "We'll have another little chat soon, when you've had time to think things over and decided where your loyalties lie.

Snape stalked off, leaving Quirrell looking like he'd just been petrified.

* * *

"Hollie! Where have you been? The three of us have been looking all over for you." Hermione asked.

"Everyones waiting for you in the common room, we're having a party! McGonagall told us that you broke a record! You're names going on the Gryffindor Quidditch Plaque." Ron informed me.

"Yeah! I've even been roped into going. . What's wrong?" Draco looked at my shaking hands.

I pulled the three of them into an empty classroom, explaining the conversation I just eavesdropped on.

"Oh no." Draco paled at my words.

"So, you mean the Stone's only safe as long as Quirrell stands up to Snape?" Hermione said looking alarmed.

"It'll be gone by next Tuesday." Ron said with no humor in his voice.


	19. Dragons

**Author's note: Here's another** **chapter! I hope you all had a great weekend! Thanks to Rei a Wandering Shinigami and a guest for reviewing last chapter!**

* * *

Ch.19: Dragons. . .

Quirrell must be a braver man than we assumed. All though he seemed to be getting paler and thinner, I don't think he's cracked yet. Now, we have another thing to worry about, exams. They are ten weeks away, but Hermione and Draco insist we already start studying. Ron and I both think their mental, but we spent our afternoons with them in the library anyway.

"Hagrid! What are you doing in the library?" Ron said, looking surprised.

I looked up from my book and Hagrid shuffled into view, hiding something behind his back.

"Jus' lookin'." he answered in a shifty voice.

"An' what've you lot up ter?" he said, suspicious of us, "Yer not still lookin' for Nicolas Flamel, are yeh?"

"Oh, thats old news, Hagrid." I told him.

"We found out about him ages ago. We know what the dog's guarding." Ron added, "The Sorcerer's Sto-"

"Shhh!" Hagrid looked around, "Come an' see me later. I'm not promisin' I'll tell yeh anythin' mind, but don't go rabbitin' about it in here. Students aren' s'pposed ter know. They'll think I've told yeh."

"See you then Hagrid." I said and we waved him goodbye.

We discussed what he could bee hiding until Hermione shushed us.

Ron wandered to go see what section, he was in. Apparently, Hagrid was looking up things about Dragons. Witches and wizards aren't allowed to have dragons, so who knows what Hagrid is up to.

* * *

We knocked on the hut an hour later.

Hagrid let us in and the place was stifling hot. Even though it's been a warm day, he had a fire blazing in the grate.

"So – yeh wanted to ask me something?" Hagrid said pouring us a cup of tea.

There's no point in beating around the bush.

"Yes. We were wondering if you could tell us, what's guarding the Sorcerer's Stone besides Fluffy?" I asked.

"O' course I can't." Hagrid frowned at us, "Number one, I don't know myself. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn't tell yeh, if I could."

"Oh, come on, Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you do know, you know everything that goes on around here." Hermione said in a flattering voice. "We were wondering who Dumbledore had to trusted enough to help him, apart from you."

He fell for Hermione's well picked words. I had no idea that she could be so deceiving.

He said that, Sprout, Flitwick, Professor McGonagall, Quirrell, Dumbledore, and Snape all did something to protect the Stone. If Snape is in on protecting the Stone, he must have figured the rest out except for Quirrell's part and getting past Fluffy.

"You're the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy right, Hagrid?" I asked anxiously, "And you wouldn't tell anyone, would you? Not even any of the teachers?"

"Not a soul knows except for me an' Dumbledore." Hagrid said proudly.

I felt better about that, but why is it boiling in here?

"Hagrid can we open a window? I'm melting."

"Can't Hollie, sorry." he looked over at the fire and so did we.

In the very heart of the fire, underneath the kettle, was a huge black dragon egg.

"Where, did you get it, Hagrid?" Ron crouched over the fire, "It must've cost you a fortune."

"Won it." Hagrid told us, "At a pub from a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest. What I got there is a Norwegian Ridgeback. They're rare them."

He looked pleased with himself.

"Hagrid, you live in a wooden house." Hermione reminded him.

"Not to mention, dragons are very illegal, if anyone finds out, you'll get arrested." Draco added.

Hagrid paid no attention to our words, he just stared happily at the fire.

Great another thing for us to worry about, add it to the never ending list.

* * *

The next night at dinner, Hedwig brought me a note. It's from Hagrid and it said: It's hatching.

After dinner, the four of us went to Hagrid's hut immediately. Hagrid greeted us, looking flushed and excited.

"It's nearly out." he ushered us inside.

We drew up chairs to watch the miracle of life. There was a scraping noise and the egg spilt open. It wasn't a pretty thing. It looks like a crumpled, black umbrella.

"Isn't he beautiful? I'm gonna name him Norbert." Hagrid murmured trying to pet the little beast. It blew puffs of fire and hissed aggressively. We sat around trying to reason with Hagrid. After a while, I glanced at the clock, it was almost one in the morning and I don't have my invisibility cloak on me.

"What's ter matter?" Hagrid asked when I jumped up.

"We have to go now!" I pulled the others up and they followed behind me.

"Bye Hagrid."

"We better not get in trouble! If I do, my father will hear about." Draco worried.

"Relax Draco. It's fine, I'm sure everyones asleep now."

On the steps of the castle was a little tabby cat, I think I've seen her before.

I patted the cat on the head and let her in the castle with us.

Then the tabby cat jumped up and turned into a woman, not just any woman. The cat was Professor McGonagall.

"I would never have believed it of any of you. Outside the castle, this late at night, you could have been killed! It's one o'clock in the morning, explain yourselves."

She sat us down in an empty classroom. We all looked at each other, how are we going to get out of this mess?

"Please Professor. We didn't realize what time it was. We were distracted." I tried to explain.

"What could possible be so important that you forgotten the rules?"

She tapped her foot, none of us were willing to give Hagrid up.

"I'm waiting." she said impatiently.

"We can't tell you ma'am." I said looking at my shoes.

"Four students out of bed in one night! I have never heard of such a thing. You don't trust me enough to explain? I thought your House was more important to you than this Miss Potter." Professor McGonagall looked appalled.

"My house is important to me, but my friends come first. Please Professor, out of anyone in this school, I trust you the most." I pleaded with her.

"Then explain yourself."

I looked over at my friends, Draco nodded encouragingly, Ron shrugged, and Hermione wouldn't look away from the ground.

"Professor you can't tell anyone, not even Professor Dumbledore. Can you do that?" I asked.

"Miss Potter, I doubt the situation is so extreme that we will have to involve the Headmaster."

"Just promise us okay. Hagrid can't get in trouble because of us."

"Hagrid's in trouble? I promise, I will not go to Headmaster as long as it's not life threatening."

"Um. . .Well. . HagridwonadragoneggatapubithatchedandhisnameisNorbert!" I blurted out.

"I believe I heard you wrong, I thought you said, Hagrid has a dragon." she clearly wanted me to correct her.

"Yup, he sure does professor." I confirmed.

"You're serious?"

The four of us shook our head yes.

"Well, I take back what I said about it not being an extreme situation. Dragons are illegal to own, are you aware of this?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Since we can't go to the Headmaster, what do you propose we do?" she asked.

I looked up at her startled,

"You want us to come up with a solution?"

"Well, I'm bot sure what to do, what was your plan if I wouldn't have found out?"

All four of them looked at me and I glanced up at the ceiling avoiding them. We don't have a plan, but I don't want her to know that.

Then I had a brilliant idea, maybe I should have been a Ravenclaw.

I pointed at Ron,

"Charlie!"

"You're losing it." Ron spoke slowly, "I'm Ron, remember."

"No, you idiot – Charlie – your brother, Charlie. In Romania. Studying Dragons. We could send Norbert to him. Charlie can take care of him and put him back in the wild!"

They all looked impressed and I smiled. Five points to me, I thought to myself.

Professor McGonagall sat down,

"Send a letter tomorrow morning, Mr. Weasley. We will await Charlie's owl and go from there. What was discussed in this room will be kept between the five of us."

We nodded in agreement.

"Unfortunately for you, Mr. Filch knows that you were out here, he was the one to alert me. It would seem suspicious if I were to not punish you. Plus, I think you need reminded of the rules in place. All four of you will receive one detention. Now off to bed before I change my mind."

The other three bolted, but I'm afraid I let her down.

"Professor McGonagall?"

"I thought I sent you off to bed?"

"Are you disappointed in me?" I asked timidly.

"Am I upset you broke the rules, yes. Only because the rules are there to protect you. We live in a dangerous world, Hollie, and you seem to be a danger magnet."

"I don't mean to be professor."

"I know. Now why don't we get you off to bed. You need your rest with exams coming up." she rose from her chair.

"Don't remind me. I don't want to go back to the Dursleys for the whole summer." I made a face.

"Hollie, no child should ever be afraid of going home. I was going to ask later, but I think now is the perfect time. I have a whole manor to myself and well, I'd like you to spend the summer with me, if you want too?"

"Really?" I was waiting for her to say she was kidding, but she didn't.

"Yes, really."

"I would like that a lot! Wow, I don't know how I can ever repay you! Are you sure I won't be a burden?"

"I'm sure. How else are you going to practice Quidditch all summer?" she smiled at me.

Hermione waited up for me, back in our room.

"Why did you stay behind?" she whispered.

I told her about spending the summer with Professor McGonagall.

"That's wonderful!" she said, and for the first time this year, I was excited for summer.


	20. And Unicorns!

**Author's note: Hey guys! Only a few chapters left! Shout out to Rei a Wandering Shinigami, Ern Estine 13624 and a guest for your awesome reviews! Hugs and kisses to all of you! As always I hope you enjoy**

* * *

Ch.20: And Unicorns!

Professor McGonagall as promised, got Norbert to Charlie's friends and they snuck him into Romania. Hagrid was upset, but it was for the best.

A week later, Draco, Ron, Hermione, and I all received the same message: _Your detention will take place at eleven o'clock tonight, meet Mr. Filch in the entrance hall. - Professor M. McGonagall_

I nearly forgot about it, with all the studying Hermione's been making us do.

At eleven o'clock, we all met up in the entrance hall.

"Follow me." Filch said, lighting a lamp and leading us outside.

"Filch lectured us the whole way we marched across the dark grounds. While Filch's back was turned, Draco mocked him, making it difficult for us to stifle our giggles.

"Is that you, Filch? Hurry up. I want ter get started." Hagrid yelled out.

We looked at each other with looks of relief. Hagrid is much nicer than stinky old Filch.

"I suppose you think you'll be enjoying yourself with that oaf? Well, think again – it's into the forest you're going." Filch sneered.

Draco stopped dead in his tracks,

"The forest?" his voice rose an octave, "We can't go in there at night – there's all sorts of things in there – werewolves, I heard."

"That's your problem, isn't it?" Filch voice cracked with glee.

Hagrid came out of the shadows towards us, with Fang, a crossbow, and a quiver of arrows over his shoulder.

"All right there, everyone?"

"I wouldn't be too friendly to them, Hagrid." Filch said coldly, "They're here to be punished after all."

Hagrid frowned at Filch,

"Bin lecturin' them, eh? S'not yer place ter do that. Yeh've done yer bit, I'll take over from here."

Draco turned to Hagrid,

"I'm not going in that place."

"Don't be worried, nothin' goin' ter get yeh." Hagrid tried to comfort Draco.

He led us to the very edge of the forest.

"Look there." Hagrid pointed down, "See that stuff shinin' on the ground, silvery stuff? That there is unicorn blood. There's a unicorn in there that's bin hurt badly, by somethin'. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of it's misery."

I frowned, poor unicorn, I hope it okay, it'd be really neat to see one.

"And what if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?" Draco asked fear laced his voice.

"There's nothin' in that forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang."

"I want Fang." Draco claimed the dog.

"All right, but I warn yeh, he's a bloody coward." Hagrid said, "So, me, Ron, and Hermione'll go one way an' Draco, Hollie, an' Fang'll go the other way. Now, if any of us find the unicorn, we'll send up green sparks. An' if anyone gets in trouble, send up red sparks, an' we'll all come an' find yeh. So, be careful – let's go."

Draco and I walked down the path until the others were no longer in sight.

"Unbelievable. We get punished for being out of the castle after hours, with being out of the castle after hours. It makes no sense." Draco mumbled clutching the sleeve of my cloak tightly.

"It's alright Draco. Come on, we fought a troll for goodness sakes. What could be worse than that?" I tried comforting him.

"You always say that, then it's followed by something worse." he jumped at a distant sound.

"Oh, come on. Don't be a baby." I made a face at him.

"Whatever Gryffindork! Sorry I'm not stupidly fearless like you." he shot back at me.

"I'm not fearless, I'm a afraid of plenty of things." I told him.

He snorted, "Like what?"

"Like. . . Um. . . These dolls I have back at the Dursleys. My Aunt Petunia, always got me these awful dolls when I was little. They have scrunched up faces, with creepy eyes, and fake wax tears. I had nightmares about them all the time. I thought for sure that they would eat me in my sleep. So, I would lock them in my closet every night before bed." I confessed.

"At least I'm afraid of things that could actually kill me. Dolls really?" he seemed to be feeling better.

"If you tell anyone what I just told you, you'll be very sorry." I told him.

"I won't." he promised.

We stopped our friendly banter, when we saw something bright white was gleaming on the ground. We inched closer, It was the unicorn and it was dead. I've never seen anything so beautiful and sad. I took a step towards it and a slithering sound made me freeze where I stood. A hooded figure crawled across the ground sinking it's teeth into the wound in the animals side, drinking it blood.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHH!"

We both let out a piercing screech.

I fell backwards over a tree root and Draco tried pulling me up roughly. The figure got to it's feet and it began to stalk towards us.

"Come on! Run!" Draco yelled, but I couldn't get up. A pain I've never felt before pierced my forehead. My scar feels like it's on fire.

"GO! Leave me!" I yelled, blinded by pain.

"No."

Something galloped and jumped over us, charging at the figure. I balled myself up, the pain's so bad I can't even get back up. Draco had ahold of both my arms, talking, but I didn't understand his words. After what felt like a long time, the pain diminished. I could finally look up again.

A centaur was standing over us, he had white hair and a palomino body.

"Are you two all right?" the centaur looked us over.

Draco helped me to my feet.

"Yes – thank you – What was that?" I asked.

He didn't answer, instead he gazed at my forehead.

"You are the Potter girl." he said, "You had better get back to Hagrid. The forest is not safe at this time – especially for you. Can you ride? It will be quicker that way."

He lowered himself so that Draco and I could clamber on his back. Two other centaurs came and yelled at him. I learned that his name is Firenze, and he paid no attention to the others, as we galloped away.

I don't have a clue what's going on.

"What was the thing you saved us from?"

Firenze stopped,

"Hollie Potter, do you know what unicorn blood is used for?"

"No." I answered.

"We've only used the horn and tail hair in Potions." Draco told him.

"That is because it's a monstrous thing to slay an unicorn." he explained, "The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You have slain something pure and defenseless to save yourself, and you will have but a half life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips."

"But who would be that desperate?" I wondered aloud, "If you're going to be cursed forever, death's better, isn't it?"

"It is." Firenze agreed, "Unless, all you need is to stay alive long enough to drink something else – something that will bring you back to full strength and power – something that will mean you can never die. Miss Potter, do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?"

"The Sorcerer's Stone! Of course – the Elixir of Life! But I don't understand who -"

"Can you think of no one?"

"You don't mean." Draco whispered.

I croaked, "That was Vol-"

"Hollie! Draco! Are you all right?"

Hagrid puffed along side Ron and Hermione. We slid off Firenze's back.

"This is where I leave you." Firenze said, "You are safe now. Good luck."

On our way back to the castle, we told Hermione and Ron about our close call.

"Snape wants the Stone for Voldemort . . . And Voldemort's waiting in the forest. . . And all this time we thought Snape just wanted to get rich. . ."

"Stop saying the name!" Ron and Draco whispered, as if Voldemort could hear them.

"I've got bigger problems than saying his stupid name. All I've got to wait for now is Snape to steal the Stone, then Voldemort will be able to come and finish me off."

"You don't think he would try and kill you again, do you?" Draco asked.

"I think he would have tonight, if he could of." I answered.

Hermione was the only one to find something comforting to say,

"Hollie, everyone says Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was ever afraid of. With Dumbledore around, You-Know-Who won't touch you."

We separated, and went to our rooms. I laid down in my bed, trying to sleep, as the sky turned light.


	21. Through the Trapdoor

**Author's note: Hey! Are you ready for another chapter? Sorry for not posting yesterday! My Wifi was down again, on the bright side, I finally cleaned my room. Shout out to Rei a wandering Shinigami  for reviewing last chapter, thank you very much! I hope you enjoy! We are almost done!**

Ch.21: Through the trapdoor

I really have no idea how I got through all my exams, I half expected Voldemort to burst through the door and off me. I did the best I could on my exams, with my forehead throbbing continuously, since we were in the forest. Ron, Draco, and Hermione seemed more worried about their exams, than Voldemort coming back. Then again they weren't seeing him every night in their nightmares, either. Our very last exam for first years was History of Magic, when it was over we all cheered.

The four of us wandered to the lake and flopped under a tree. Hermione was still going over her test answers, thinking out loud.

"You could look a bit more cheerful Hollie, we've got a week before we find out how bad we've done, there's no need to worry yet." Ron said looking at my frown.

"It's not that Ron. My head keeps hurting." I rubbed my head wishing the pain would disappear.

"Go to Madam Pomfrey." Hermione suggested.

"I'm not ill!" I exclaimed, "I think, it's a warning. . . It means danger's coming."

"Like it the forest?" Draco asked and I nodded.

"Hollie, relax, Hermione's right, the Stone's safe as long as Dumbledore's around." Ron said in a chipper voice.

I nodded again, but I felt like I was missing something important. It felt like, when I would forget to unplug Aunt Petunia's hair dryer. Hagrid would never betray Dumbledore. He would never tell anyone how to get past Fluffy . . . Never. . . BUT-

I sat up suddenly,

"Where are you going?" Ron asked sleepily,

"I've just thought of something!" My hand begun to shake, "We have to go see Hagrid now!"

"Why?"

My three best friends panted behind me.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd." I stalked across the grounds, "That what Hagrid wants more than anything, is a dragon, and a stranger turns up and happens to have one. How many people have illegal dragon eggs in their pockets? Why didn't I see it before?"

The others seemed to not understand what I was getting at.

Hagrid was sitting outside his house, shelling peas.

"Hullo." he smiled, "Finished your exams? Got time fer a drink?"

"Yes please." Ron said, but I cut him off,

"No thank you. We're in a hurry. Hagrid, you know the night you won Norbert? What did the stranger you were playing cards with look like?"

"Dunno." Hagrid said casually, "He wouldn't take his cloak off. Mighta bin a dragon dealer."

"What did you talk to him about, Hagrid? Did you mention Hogwarts, at all?"

"Mighta come up." Hagrid tried to remember, "Told him I was gamekeeper here. . . He asked what sorta creatures I look after. . . Said what I'd always really wanted was a dragon. . . He said he had a dragon egg. . . He had ter make sure, I could handle it. . . So, I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy. ."

"And did he seem interested in Fluffy?" I asked trying to keep calm.

"Well – yeah – how many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet, even around Hogwarts? So, I told him, Fluffy's a piece o'cake if yeh know who to calm him down, jus' playing a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off ter sleep -"

Hagrid looked horrified,

"I shouldn'ta told yeh that! Where yeh goin'?"

I took off running and the others followed. I didn't speak until we came to a halt in the entrance hall.

"We've got to go to Dumbledore." I felt my chest begin to tighten, "Hagrid told the stranger how to get past Fluffy. Where's Dumbledore's office?"

Draco led us down the hall, "I think it's this way."

A voice rang out across the hall, "What are you four doing inside?" Professor McGonagall called out, holding a large pile of books in her arms.

"We need to see Professor Dumbledore, now." Hermione said bravely.

"He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off for London at once." she told us.

"He's gone!" I said frantically, "Now?"

"Professor Dumbledore is a very great wizard, Miss Potter, he has many demands on his time-"

"But this is important, Professor!" I said throwing caution to the winds, "It's about the Sorcerer's Stone!"

Professor McGonagall's books tumbled out of her hands.

"How do you know?" she spluttered.

"It – it doesn't matter how I know. What matters is that I think Sna- someone is going to try and steal the stone, soon. We've got to talk to Professor Dumbledore, before it's too late!"

She looked at us shocked,

"Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow, but rest assured, no one can possibly steal it, it's too well protected."

"But, Professor-"

"Hollie, I know what I'm talking about," she said picking her books back up, "Now I promise I'll keep an eye on things, until the Headmaster returns. Now leave this to the teachers alright? Why don't you go outside and enjoy the sunshine?"

We agreed, but we didn't go back outside.

After Professor McGonagall was out of earshot, I said,

"It's tonight. Snape's found out all he's need and now he's got Dumbledore out of the way-"

Hermione gasped, and we wheeled around,

Snape was standing right behind me.

"Good afternoon." he said smoothly.

We stared at him.

"You shouldn't be inside on a day like this." he said with an odd twisted smile.

"We were just um-" I trailed off, not knowing what I could say.

"You should be more careful. Three Gryffindors and a Slytherin, hanging around like this. People will think you're-" he paused, "Up to something."

We turned to go outside, but Snape stopped me,

"Be warned Potter, no nighttime wandering tonight. I'm not as forgiving as Professor McGonagall, I will personally make sure you are expelled. Good day to you." he strode off towards the staffroom.

I don't think he could be anymore guilty.

After a brief discussion, we decided Hermione would be the best one to keep an eye on Snape. She's going to pretend to be looking for Flitwick to ask him about her exam.

Draco joined Ron and I, back in the empty Gryffindor common room, looking sorely out of place.

A few minutes later, the Fat Lady swung open and Hermione came in.

"I'm sorry!" she wailed, "Snape came out and asked me what I was doing, so I said I was waiting for Flitwick, and Snape went to get him. I've only just got away. I don't know where Snape went."

"Well, that's it then, isn't it?" I said, trying not to cry, "I'm going out of here tonight, and I'm going to try and get the Stone first."

"You're mad!" Ron squeaked.

"You'll get expelled!" Hermione added.

"No. You can not possible think that is a good idea! I will personally go get McGonagall to restrain you all night if I have to." Draco said hotly, "I don't care if you're the Girl Who Lived! You are an eleven year old girl, let the adults handle it."

I glared at them,

"Don't you understand! I don't care about getting expelled! Voldemort will come back and he will destroy everything. He killed my parents, remember? He tried to kill me when I was a one year old, for goodness sakes! He is a mad man. I'm going through that trapdoor tonight! Nothing any of you say is going to STOP ME!" I shouted.

"You're right, Hollie." Hermione said in a small voice.

"I'll use my invisibility cloak." I told them.

"But will it cover all four of us?"

"All four of us?"

"Oh no. no. no. no. Weaselbee. I am clearly the only one with any sense left in this group. I am not risking my life for this. No way." Draco said backing away.

Then Ron got angry,

"You Slytherins are all the same, big bunch of cowards!"

"What I'm a cowards, because I'm not foolish and reckless like you?" Draco yelled back at him.

"Fellas!" I stood in between them, "Now is not the time! Draco, no one is making you go. Ron, Hermione you shouldn't go either."

"Oh, come off it, you don't think we'd let you go alone?" Ron said.

"Of course not. We're all in this together." Hermione agreed, "How do you think you'd get the Stone without us?"

I turned my attention to Draco,

"Please don't tell anyone, Draco. Can you at least do that for me?"

"Fine." he said under a mask of arrogance, "But you owe me."

He backed away leaving the common room.

It hurt my feeling a lot, that he didn't believe in me, but I do have Ron and Hermione. After the three of us ate dinner, Draco didn't show up for it, we sat in the now filled Gryffindor common room. I haven't seen Professor McGonagall since I talked to her earlier, she must really be keeping an eye on the third floor. Slowly the common room began to empty. We played with Matilda, as we waited for the rest to clear out.

I ran up and got my cloak, from my trunk. My eyes fell on the wooden flute Hagrid got me for Christmas. I pocketed it to use on Fluffy.

"We'd better put the Cloak on here, and make sure it covers all three of us- if Filch spots one of our feet wandering alone on it's own-"

"What are you doing?" a voice said from the corner of the room, it was Neville.

"Nothing, Neville, nothing." I quickly put the cloak behind my back.

"You're sneaking out!"

"No. We're not." I lied, "Why don't you go to bed, Neville?"

"You can't go out!" he stood in front of us, "You'll get caught. We'll lose the lead for the House Cup."

"You don't understand." I told him, "This is more important than a silly cup."

"I won't let you." he raised his fists, "I'll fight you!"

Neville's chubby, but he's not nearly the size of Dudley or Uncle Vernon. I've had years of being their punching bag, I doubt Neville could punch as hard as them. I'm pretty sure I would win that fight.

Not wanting to hurt him, I turned to Hermione,

"Do something."

Hermione stepped forward,

"Neville, I'm really sorry about this."

She raised her wand, " _Petrificus Totalus_!" she cried, pointing at Neville.

His arms snapped to his sides and his legs sprung together. He fell flat on his face, stiff as a board.

Ron turned him over, on his back.

"What did you do to him?" I whispered.

"It's the full Body-Bind." she explained.

"Remind me not to make you angry ever."

Ron looked at her,

"You're brilliant, scary, but brilliant."

We left Neville in the common room and started towards the room Fluffy occupies. We didn't see another soul until the third corridor, a small hooded figure ran straight into us.

"I swear Peeves, one word, and I'll turn the Bloody Baron on you!" a voice whispered, trying to sound intimidating.

"Draco?"

"Hollie?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I have apparently lost my bloody mind. I tried to talk myself out of it, but I just can't let you go without me. Can't let my best friend get murdered right? You lot wouldn't stand a chance without me, of course!"

"Really, you're coming with us?"

"No I'm just going for a random night stroll, yes really!"

We made our way up the corridor, there was a body on the ground, covered in an emerald green cloak.

"Professor McGonagall!" I dashed out from under the Invisibility cloak, to her side.

 _Please don't be dead_ , I thought to myself.

I let out a breath of relief, she had a pulse.

The others crowded around her,

"Is – is she. ." Hermione couldn't get the words out.

"No. Thank goodness. She must have been knocked out."

Mrs. Norris, bounded up the steps staring at the four of us.

"Mrs. Norris." I said looking at her.

She seemed surprised, that I pet the top of her head.

"Can you go get Mr. Filch please. Professor McGonagall has been hurt and she needs help, badly."

I swear the cat nod and turned to go back down the stairs.

"Thank you."

"How did you do that? She only listens to Filch."

"Sometimes it pays to be nice, plus I'm pretty sure I'm Eliza Thornberry."

"Who's Eliza?" Ron asked.

"And why does she have a berry of thorns?" Draco added.

Hermione and I laughed at, Ron and Draco's confusion.

We quickly opened the door before Filch could bust us. As the door creaked open, low, rumbling growls met our ears. All three dog's noses sniffed in our direction. A harp was discarded near the beasts feet. I began to play random notes on my flute, at the first note, the beast's eye's started to droop.

I played non stop, as we crept towards the trapdoor.

Ron gritted his teeth, he and Draco pulled the trapdoor open.

"What can you see?" Hermione said anxiously."

"Nothing – just black – there's no way of climbing down, we'll just have to drop."

None of the others wanted to jump first, so I gave my flute to Hermione, and she began to play.

I lowered myself into the hole, until I was holding on by my fingertips.

"See you in a minute, I hope. . ."

I let go. Cold, damp, air rushed past me as I fell down, down, down,

And -


	22. Into the Unknown

**Author's note: Hey! Guess what? Only two more chapters left, I'm going to post them both tomorrow! I can not believe that I'm almost done! I'd like to thank, Rei a Wandering Shinigami, Ern Estine 13624,  and a guest, for reviewing last chapter. Thank you! Sorry for the ****cliffhanger, last chapter! Um, to answer your question Guest, this is the Sorcerers Stone, I'm an American, but I do think it's silly that they changed the name. I hope this clears things up for you. As always I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Ch.22: Into the Unknown

FLUMP.

With a funny, muffled, sorta thump. I landed, on something soft. I think it's some sort of plant.

"It's okay!" I yelled at the tiny ray of light, "It's a soft landing, you can jump!"

Immediately, Ron landed next to me, and Draco followed soon after.

"What is this stuff?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, some kind of plant thing. I suppose it's here to break the fall. Come on Hermione!"

"Well, I don't like it. I'm starting to feel claustrophobic." Draco said as Hermione tumbled down landing across from me.

"We must be miles under the school." she said.

"Lucky this plant thing's here, really." Ron added.

"Lucky!" Hermione shrieked, "Look at yourselves!"

She leaped up, trying get to the damp wall. No wonder Draco was feeling catastrophic, our legs have been bound tightly in long creepers, without us noticing. The more we struggled with the plant, the tighter and faster the plant wound around us.

"Stop moving." Hermione ordered, "I know what this is – it's Devil's Snare!"

"Thank's for the Herbology lesson, I'm so glad we'll know what it's called, as it murders us, that's a great help." Ron snarled, fighting the plant.

"Shut up! I'm trying to remember how to kill it!" Hermione yelled.

"It like's to be in dark, wet places." Draco said, barely able to speak.

"So light a fire." I choked.

"Yes – of course – but there's no wood!" Hermione, cried, wringing her hands.

"HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" Ron bellowed, "ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?"

"Oh, right." Hermione sent out a jet of blue flames.

In a matter of seconds, it unraveled itself from our bodies, and we were free again.

"Lucky the two of you pay attention in Herbology." I said.

"Yeah." Ron agreed, "And lucky Hollie and I don't lose our heads in a crisis – 'there's no wood', honestly.

"Shut up!"

"Hey, I think this is the way." I pointed to a stone passageway.

The passageway gently sloped downwards, reminding me of Gringotts. Hopefully, we won't have to fight a dragon. That would be terrifying.

"Can you hear something?" Ron whispered.

I heard a soft rustling and clinking sound, ahead.

"Do you think it's a ghost?" Draco asked quietly.

"I don't think so. . . It sounds like wings to me. Like how the Snitch sounds." I answered, listening closely.

"There's a light ahead - I can something moving."

At the end of the passage, there was a brilliantly lit chamber, it's ceiling arched high above us.

The room's filled with small, jeweled, bright birds, fluttering, and tumbling around the room. On the opposite side of the chamber, stood a heavy looking wooden door. Afraid the birds would attack us, we ran to the other side as fast as possible, but nothing happened.

The door wouldn't budge, even after we all tried the _Alohomora_ charm on it.

"These birds . . . They can't just be for decoration." Hermione said.

I looked up examining them,

"They're not birds! They're keys! Winged Keys – look carefully."

"Hey there are Broomsticks over there." Draco pointed, "We've got to catch the key to the door."

"But there are hundreds of them!" Hermione exclaimed.

"We're looking for a big, old fashioned one – probably silver like the handle." Ron said, after examining the lock on the door.

The four of us, each grabbed a broomstick and soared into the cloud of keys. The keys darted and dived so quickly, it was nearly impossible to catch one. After about a minute of weaving through a whirl of feathers, I noticed a large silver key, with a bent wing, like it's already been caught.

"That one!" I called to the others, "That big one – there – no, there – with bright blue wings – the feathers are all crumpled on one side."

"We've got to close in on it!" I yelled, not taking my eyes off of it, "Ron, you come from the top, Hermione stay below, stop it from going down, Draco, close in on the left, I'll take the right. Ready, set, GO!"

Ron dived, Hermione rocketed upwards, Draco, and I sped towards it. We both closed our hands around it at the same time. Ron and Hermione's cheers echoed around in the chamber. I let go and we landed gracefully.

"They better make you the Slytherin seeker soon. You would be quite the challenge!" I told him.

"Next year, I will be, I'll make sure of it."

Draco rammed the key into the lock and turned it. After the key clicked, the key took off again, very battered looking.

"Ready?"

I pulled the door open.

The next chamber, lit up as we stepped into it. We were standing on a giant chessboard. The black and white pieces towered over us.

"Now what?" I asked.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Ron said, "We've got to play our way across the room. I think we're going to have to be chessmen."

He touched a black knight, it sprang to life.

"Do we – er – have to join to get across?"

The black knight nodded.

"Now, don't be offended or anything, that means you, Malfoy. Hollie and Hermione, neither of you can play very well. Draco you're pretty good at offense, but your defense always seems to be lacking."

"We aren't offended." I said quickly, before the boys could fight again, "Just tell us what to do."

"Well, Hollie, to keep you out of the game, I want you to take the place of the king. Hermione, you go over to that castle. Draco, you take the queen's spot."

"What are you going to be?" I asked.

"I'm going to be a knight." Ron said proudly.

We took the four spots after the chess pieces moved out of the way. White moved first. Ron directed the pieces and Draco yelled out random bits of advice, when he could. My knee's started to tremble, what if we lost?

Our first real shock was when our other knight was taken. The white queen smashed him to the floor and dragged him off the board, where he laid quite still, facedown. The game continued, until there were only a few pieces left on both sides.

"We're nearly there." he muttered suddenly, "Let me think – let me think -"

The white queen turned her blank face towards Ron.

"NO!" Draco yelled out, "You better not be doing what I think you are, Weasel!"

"Yes. . ." Ron said softly, "It's the only way. I've got to be taken."

"NO!" Hermione and I shouted.

"Thats chess!" Ron snapped, "You've got to make some sacrifices! I take one step forward, and she'll take me – that leaves you to checkmate the king, Malfoy."

"But Ron-" I started to argue.

"Do you want to stop Snape or not?"

There is no way around it.

"Ready?" Ron looked pale but determined, he stepped forward. The white queen, pounced striking Ron. I heard Hermione scream as I looked away. Draco moved and the king took off his crown, throwing it at his feet. With one lingering look back at Ron, we charged through to the next passageway.

"What if he's -"

"He'll be fine." I said trying to convince myself.

"What do you think is next?" I asked.

"Well, we've had Sprouts, the Devil's Snare." Hermione said.

` "I bet it was Flitwick who put the charms on the keys." Draco added.

"Professor McGonagall transfigured the chessmen to make them alive." I said.

"That leaves Quirrell's and Snape's tests left." Hermione finished.

We reached another door and pushed it open together. A disgusting smell filled the air, and I threw up in my mouth a little. A troll much larger than the one we fought, was out cold with a bloody lump on it's head.

"Glad we didn't have to fight that one." I mumbled and pulled my robes over my nose, smelling my Pear-berry body spray.

We wrenched the next door open, it wasn't very frightening, just a table with seven differently shaped bottles, all lined up.

"Snapes." Draco said.

"What do we have to do?"

We stepped into the room, a purple flame sprang up behind us, and a black one shot up in the doorway leading onward.

"Look!" Hermione seized a roll of paper, lying next to the bottles.

The three of us held it, reading it.

"Brilliant!" Hermione smiled, "This isn't magic – it's logic – a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic, they'd be stuck in here forever."

"Great, so will we." Draco said, pessimistically.

"Seven bottles, three have poison, two have wine, one will get us safely through the black fire, and one will get you through the purple one.

"But, how will we know which one to drink?"

"Give me a minute."

She picked the bottles out after muttering quietly to herself.

She held out a tiny bottle,

"This will get us through the black fire – towards the Stone."

"There's only enough for one." I said, "You two drink the one for the purple fire. No – listen – get Ron, grab the brooms, fly to the Owlery, send an owl to Dumbledore. I might be able to hold Snape off for a bit."

"But Hollie, what if You-Know-Who is with him?"

"Well, I was lucky once before." I pointed to my scar, "Maybe I'll get lucky again."

Hermione threw her arms around me and Draco patted my shoulder.

"Hollie – you're a great witch, you know."

My cheeks flushed from embarrassment.

"I'm not nearly as good as you."

"Me? Ha. Books and cleverness. There are more important things – friendship and bravery."

"It's a good thing neither of you are wizards, because you know I'm the best one here." Draco added.

"Draco, you're the only one here."

He rolled his eyes at me,

"Always bringing me down, Potter! But, Granger's right, Hollie, I've never met someone as good spirited as you, heck it's even starting to rub of on me." Draco said.

"Thank you! I'll see you later, okay."

"Okay."

I grabbed the little bottle, gulped it down, and walked through the black fire without looking back.

It felt like ice was flooding my body. At first, I could only see black flames, but then I stumbled into the last chamber.

Someone was already there.


	23. Didn't See that Coming

**Author's note: Only one more chapter to go! Woohoo! All i have to do, is type about half of the final chapter, proof read, and I'll post it as soon as I'm done! Special thanks to, DivergentFanCat, Rei a Wandering Shinigami, and Ern Estine 13624 for reviewing last chapter. This one is a bit short. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Ch.23: Didn't See that Coming

It wasn't Snape or Voldemort.

It was Quirrell.

I looked at him, "You?"

"Me." he said calmly, "I wondered whether I'd be meeting you here, Potter."

"But – Snape, he said – why – mean old git – greasy hair – I – what – but Snape he tried to kill me." I finally gathered my thoughts.

"Ha. Severus really? Yes, he does seem type. He didn't try to kill you, I did. If your friend Miss Granger didn't run into me, causing me to break eye contact, I would have succeeded, even with Snape muttering his little counter curse." he didn't stutter once.

"Snape was trying to save me?"

"What a waste of time really. I'll be killing you tonight, you know. You're far to nosy to live. Scurrying around on Halloween, I thought you'd seen me going to the corridor."

"You let the troll in?"

"Certainly. Unfortunately, Snape went straight to the third floor to head me off. Now, wait quietly Potter." Quirrell snapped his fingers and ropes tied themselves around me.

"The mirror is the key to finding the Stone." he murmured, walking around, and examining it.

"I see the Stone. I'm presenting it to my master, but where is it?"

I struggled against the ropes, I have to keep him away from the mirror.

"But, Snape always seemed to hate me so much."

"Oh, he does." Quirrell said casually, "He went to Hogwarts with your father, they hated each other, but he never wanted you dead."

Quirrell cursed under his breath.

"I don't understand. . . Is the Stone in the mirror? Should I break it."

I tried to edge forward, but I tripped, and fell on my side.

A dry sounding voice echoed from no where,

"Use the girl."

Quirrell turned to me,

"Come here Potter!"

The ropes fell away and I had no choice, but to walk over to him.

I looked at my scared, battered, reflection. My reflection then smiled at me. She put her hand in the pocket of her trousers, and pulled out a blood-red stone. She winked, and put it back in her pocket. When she did that, I felt something drop into my pocket. Somehow I got the Stone.

"Well?" Quirrell said impatiently, "What do you see?"

"I see myself, I'm in a pretty dress, Professor McGonagall is hugging me, I've won the House Cup for Gryffindor." I lied.

"Get out of the way!" Quirrell roughly shoved me aside.

Do I try and make a break for it?

"She lies." the creepy voice returned.

Quirrell shouted, "Tell me the truth Potter! What did you see?"

The voice spoke again,

"Let me speak to her . . . Face-to-face. . ."

"Master, you are not strong enough!"

"I have enough strength. . . For this. . ."

Petrified, I watched Quirrell unwrap his turban. No garlic fell out, but he's bald like I predicted. Then he turned around. I screamed internally, on the back of Quirrell's head was the most terrifying face. It was chalk white, with glaring red eyes, and slits for nostrils, like a snake.

"Hollie Potter." It whispered.

I tried to step back, but my legs wouldn't function.

"See what I have become?" the face said, "Mere shadow of my former self. Once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own. . . Now. . . Why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket?"

I stumbled away from them.

"Don't be a fool." the voice snarled, "Better save your own life, or you'll be meeting the same fate as your parents. . Join me."

"I'LL NEVER JOIN YOU!" I screamed.

"How touching." he hissed, "Brave like your parents, girl. I killed your father first, and he put up a courageous fight. But, your mother, didn't need to die. . . She was trying to protect you. . . Give me the Stone, unless you want her to have died in vain."

"HOW STUPID DO YOU THINK I AM?" I shouted, making a dash for the flame door.

Voldemort screamed,

"SEIZED HER!"

Quirrell grabbed my wrist. I felt like my scar was going to spilt my head in half. Quirrell suddenly let go of me, hissing in pain. His fingers blistering before my eyes.

Voldemort shrieked again,

"Seize her, SEIZE HER!"

Quirrell knocked me off my feet, landing on top of me. My scar was almost blinding me with pain, but I heard Quirrell howl in agony.

His hands were red and raw.

"Master, I can not hold her – my hands!"

"Then kill her, fool, and be done!"

Quirrell raised his wand.

I ran and grabbed his arm, he tried to throw me off, but I held on. His arm began to crumble to ashes.

Anger filled my mind, My parents died for me and for the end of Voldemort. Then Quirrell comes and tries to bring him back. It's not fair.

I grabbed Quirrell's face.

"THIS IS FOR MY MUM AND DAD!"

Pain filled my body, as his body smoked away.

I swear, I heard someone yell my name over the terrible screams coming from Quirrell. Blood started rushing to my head, making me feel very dizzy. I saw a dark shadow some towards me and I fell into the blackness.


	24. Questions and Answers

**Author's note: LAST CHAPTER! I'm so sad that's over, but I can't wait to start the Chamber of Secrets! I hope you join Hollie on her next adventure. I should probably post the first chapter for Chamber of Secrets tomorrow or sunday. Special thank you to Rei s Wandering Shinigami and LucindasEveningLight for reviewing last chapter. I's also like to take a moment and thank everyone, reviewers, followers, favoriters, and readers, you guys are so awesome. I probably would have given up on this story a long time ago, if you guys weren't around. Thank you so much, Hugs and kisses! The song mentioned is _I will_ by the Beatles, incase anyone wanted to know! As always, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Ch.24: Questions and Answers

A woman's soft singing filled my ears.

 _Love you forever and forever_

 _Love you with my heart_

 _Love whenever we're together_

 _Love you when we're apart_

Slowly the song faded away. I awoke to the smiling face of Albus Dumbledore.

"Good afternoon Hollie." he said.

I felt overwhelmed, by all the events that played in my head.

"Sir, the Stone! Professor Quirrell, he's dead isn't he. I – I killed him, I think."

"Please relax Hollie, or Madam Pomfrey will have me thrown out."

I swallowed, trying to calm myself, and I looked around.

I'm lying on a bed with crisp, white linen sheets. The table beside me is piled high with what looks like half a candy store.

"Tokens from your friends and admirers." Dumbledore beamed, "What happened down there between you, and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so naturally, the whole school knows.

"How long have I been here?"

"Three days. Your friends will be most relieved that you have come round. Mr. Malfoy informed me that if you weren't awake by tomorrow, his father would be alerted."

I burst out laughing, only Draco would be brave enough to threaten the Headmaster.

"But sir, what happened to the Stone?"

"I got the Stone from you. I arrived just in time to pull you off Quirrell."

"That was you?"

"I feared I might have been too late."

"You nearly were, I tried my best to keep him away from the Sto-"

"Not the Stone, my dear, the effort involved nearly killed you. As for the Stone, it has been destroyed."

I looked at him blankly, "But, your friend- Nicolas Flamel."

Dumbledore looked delighted I mentioned him,

"He and I had a little chat, and agreed it was for the best."

"But that means he and his wife will die, won't they?"

"They have enough Elixir stored to set their affairs in order and then, yes, they will die. After all, to the well organized mind, death is but the next great adventure."

I was lost for words.

"Sir?" I said changing the subject, "I've been thinking, even if the Stones gone, Voldemort's going to try other ways of coming back isn't he? I mean, he's not really gone is he?"

"No Hollie, he's not."

I nodded my head, but it made my head hurt.

"Why couldn't Quirrell touch me?" I asked.

"If there is one thing Voldemort can not understand, it is love. Your mother's love for you was so powerful, that it gives you protection forever. Quirrell was so full of hate, greed, ambition, that he could not touch something so good."

"You left me the invisibility Cloak didn't you?" I guessed.

"Yes. Your father left it in my possession and I thought you might like it. He used it mainly for stealing food from the kitchens after hours, when he was here."

"How did I get the Stone out of the mirror?"

"It was one of my more brilliant ideas. You see, only someone who wanted to find the Stone – find it, but not use it – would be able to get it." he explained.

"Professor McGonagall, she's alright isn't she?" I asked, mad at myself for not asking sooner.

"She is back to full health. She was just sitting with you, an hour or so ago."

"You know she asked me to stay with her this summer." I told him.

"Ah yes, she did mention that to me." he said not sounding very pleased.

"Do you think that I'm a coward for not going back to the Dursleys?" I asked timidly.

"Hollie, I think you are a very brave girl." he talked slowly, with purpose in every word, "We all face choices, and they are not always black and white. More often than not, they are shades of grey. One must figure out what is best not only for them, but also for others. A single choice affects more than just you, but everyone you come in contact with as well. Do you understand?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure what this has to do with the Dursleys."

"Take for example, Mr. Malfoy, how different would your school year been, had you two not developed a friendship?"

"I can't imagine, not being friends with Draco."

"Just try for a moment. Mr. Malfoy, was not very fond of Mr. Ron Weasley or Miss Ganger, if my memory is correct."

"No not in the beginning. Ron and him still argue sometimes, they grew up so different and I think that's why they butt heads so much."

"Exactly, now if you weren't friends with him, then he would have never given your other two friends a chance. You changed all three of their lives, just by one single decision."

"Wow. I never thought of it like that, but I still don't understand what this has to do with my question."

"I can not make that decision for you, but I will tell you this. Standing up to what frightens you the most, makes the bravest, most admirable statements."

I processed his words, I know what I have to do know.

"Ah! Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans! I was unfortunate enough in my youth, to come across, a vomit flavored one, and since then I'm afraid I've rather lost my liking for them. But, I think I'll be safe with a nice toffee, don't you?" He smiled and popped the golden-brown bean into his mouth.

Then he choked and said,

"Alas! Ear Wax!"

* * *

Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, is a nice woman, but very strict.

"Just five minutes." I pleaded.

"Absolutely not."

"You let Professor Dumbledore in. . ."

"Well, of course, that was the Headmaster, quite different. You need rest."

"What I need is to see my friends, so I know that they are actually alive. Oh go on, Madam Pomfrey."

"Oh, very well." she caved, "But five minutes only."

She let Ron, Hermione, and Draco in.

"HOLLIE!"

Hermione almost threw herself in my arms. I'm glad she didn't, I'm still really sore all over.

"Oh, Hollie, we were sure you were going to – Dumbledore was so worried."

"I had summoning papers all ready to go. If you didn't wake up soon, I was going to take him to trial for student endangerment." Draco informed me.

"The whole school's talking about it." Ron added, "What really happened?"

I told them, not leaving out a single detail. By the end they looked terrified.

"So, the Stone's gone?" Ron asked.

"Yup, it was destroyed, Nicolas and his wife are going to die pretty soon." I said, "So, what happened to you three?"

They told me their adventure. When they saw Dumbledore, he already knew that I was down there.

"Do you think he meant for you to do it?" Ron asked, "Sending you your father's cloak and everything."

"Well!" Hermione exploded, "If he did – I mean to say – that's terrible – you could have been killed!"

"Do you want me to take him to trial anyway, say the word and I will." Draco said, looking angry.

"No." I said thoughtfully, "I feel like it was sort of a test, to see what I'm capable of. I think he knew what was going on the whole time."

"You've got to come to the end-of-year feast tomorrow, Ravenclaw steam rolled us in the last Quidditch match, but we still won the Cup!" Ron changed the subject.

Madam Pomfrey bustled over,

"You've had nearly fifteen minutes, now OUT!" she shoo'd them away.

* * *

After a good night of sleep, I felt back to normal.

"I want to go to the feast." I told Madam Pomfrey, "I can, can't I?"

Madam Pomfrey, only let me go because Dumbledore persuaded her. She informed me that I have another visitor. Hagrid sat down next to me, looked me over, and burst into tears. Well, I didn't think I looked that repulsive.

"Its – all – my – ruddy – fault!" he sobbed, "I told the evil git how ter get past Fluffy! I told him! Yeh could've died! All for a dragon egg! I'll never drink again! I should be chucked out an' made ter live as a muggle."

It was shocking seeing him shaking with grief and remorse.

"Hagrid, he would have found out somehow. I'm alright see, just fine. Please cheer up, we saved the Stone, it's gone, he can't use it. Have a chocolate frog. I've got loads. . ."

Hagrid wiped his nose on the back of his hand.

"That reminds me. I've got yeh a present."

"It's not a Stoat sandwich is it?" I asked anxiously and Hagrid gave a weak chuckle.

"Nah. Dumbledore gave me the day off yesterday to fix it."

It was a pretty, leather-bound book. I opened it and it was full of wizard photographs. Smiling and waving, were the couple I saw in the mirror, my parents.

"Sent owls off ter all yer parents old school friends, askin fer photos – knew yeh didn't have any. . . d'yeh like it?"

I couldn't speak, tears ran down my face, but Hagrid understood.

* * *

After a mass celebration, due to us winning the House Cup, in the Gryffindor common room. I got to sleep in my room again. Lav and Parvati, were so excited to have me back, they hugged me, and told me how they made sure no one touched my stuff.

There's no classes today, but I still have a lot to do. First on my list was to go see Professor McGonagall. I found her in her office grading exams.

"Professor?" I let myself in.

"Hollie dear, how are you feeling?" she asked looking me over.

"I'm great! How are you? You scared me for a moment, when we found you." I told her.

"I'm fine, a bit mad I let him knock me out, but a brave little girl, saved the day." she smiled at me.

"That's fantastic, I'm glad you're alright."

"This is more than a social visit isn't it?" Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrow at me.

"Yes actually, I want to talk to you about your offer, staying with you this summer. I really would love to, but I'm not going to give them what they want. They want me to disappear and I'm not going to run from them. I'm going to be brave."

She frowned,

"Whatever you want Hollie, I just want you to be happy and well. You better write me all summer long, I want to make sure they are treating you respectfully. If I don't hear from you, I'll show up on their doorstep, and I'll turn them all into snails."

"Yes ma'am!" I laughed, feeling better.

My next task, is much more unpleasant, but necessary.

I shivered, the dungeons were still chilly, even with the good weather.

I knocked on Snape's office.

"Yes, what do you want?" he said impatiently on the other side of the door.

He seemed surprised, but he quickly covered it with a look of annoyance.

"If you want to see your Potions score, then you'll be sorely disappointed, you can see your score when they are posted with all the others."

"I didn't come for that, sir."

"Then do tell, why you are wasting my time."

I pinched the bridge of my nose, it's really hard being respectful to him, when he's so unpleasant.

"Sir, I came to apologizes to you."

He looked at me strangely,

"For what?"

"I'm not sure what you've heard, but for the whole school year, I believed that you were the one after the Stone. Quirrell told me that you were trying to protect the Stone, and. . . Me. Thank you. I'm sorry, I thought so poorly of you." I spoke softly.

For once, Snape seemed lost for words, he just stared at me, like no one's ever apologizes to him before.

"Oh and another thing, Quirrell told me that you hated me because of-"

"I don't hate you." he said.

I think that was the nicest thing he's ever said to me.

"Okay, um disliked strongly, because of my dad, and well, I don't know what happened. I don't expect you to tell me or anything. I just want you to know, I'm not him okay."

"Obviously." Snape had his mask of indifference back on.

"Just one more thing." I handed, him a piece of parchment.

"What is this?"

"The first half of my notes from the first day of classes, you know, when you accused me of not paying attention, I really was. The other half is all the answers to the questions you asked that I didn't know the answers to. I found them all by myself, with no help from Hermione. I want you to have that. Now that's all I have to say, thank you Professor Snape."

His dark eyes met my bright green ones, and his one hand began to shake.

"Potter?"

"Yes?"

"I believe we might have gotten off on the wrong foot this year. I apologizes. Now leave me alone, I'm busy." he turned back to his paperwork.

* * *

About a week later we got our exam results. To my great surprise, I did very well. Of course, Hermione got the top marks out of all the first years. Draco was right behind her, only two points behind.

"Better watch out Granger! I'm going to beat you next year." he said half joking.

Then suddenly, our wardrobes were emptied, our trunks packed, and notes were handed out to the students warning us not to use magic over the summer holidays. We were packed on the train and dropped of in muggle clothes, at King Cross Station.

"You better write me!" I messed up Draco's gelled hair, "Or ELSE!"

"Course, Someone has to entertain you from that dreadful muggle world."

"You must come and stay this summer." Ron told me, "All of you, I'll send an owl."

"Thanks, maybe after my birthday." I said, that will give me plenty of time to stand up to the Dursleys.

The four of us, passed through the gateway together. Draco hurried off to a blonde haired couple. He hugged his mother, as his father stared at me.

"There she is, mum!"

My attention was brought to Ginny Weasley, Ron's little sister.

"Hollie Potter!" she squealed, "Look mom!"

"Be quiet Ginny, it's rude to point."

"Thank you for the sweater and fudge, Mrs. Weasley." I said shyly.

"Oh, it was nothing dear."

"Ready are you?" purple faced, Uncle Vernon said, looking furiously at me.

"You must be Hollie's family." Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"Unfortunately, yes." Uncle Vernon said, "Hurry up girl, we haven't got all day."

The whole swarm of Weasleys, and Hermione seemed surprised someone could be so unpleasant.

"Now girl!" Uncle Vernon grabbed my arm roughly, dragging me away.

Is it too late to change my mind?


End file.
